Just Wishful Thinking
by Tuxedo Will
Summary: Will Usagi be willing to sacrifice her ultimate dream to protect the ones she loves? Read and find out


**Just Wishful Thinking  
****By Douglas Helm and "**_**Tuxedo**_**" Will Wolfshohl**

**Authors' Forewords:** (August 2000)

This story is a result of wanting to write a story with Momoko in it. After writing it and reviewing it, we found that it played upon a few of our key concepts that typically run through our stories. Namely, that Chibi-Usa is fairly close to Usagi and that Usagi thinks about a family for Makoto. Momoko's surname _Momohara_ comes from the manga.

Those characters that are original and the story "_Just Wishful Thinking_" are copyrighted ©2000 ShoujoFiction .com domain by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

This story and dozens of our other stories reside at **ShoujoFiction dot com**. Comments are welcomed.

# # #

**Chapter 1 - Mommy**

**O**ne Sunday afternoon, Tsukino Ikuko walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Chibi-Usa-chan!" When there was no response, she yelled in a louder voice, "Chibi-Usa! Come down here please!" There was a thumping of feet and after a few moments, her niece Chibi-Usa appeared at the top of the stairs. As the eight-year-old bound down the steps, her pigtails of luxurious strawberry-blond hair bounced up and down.

"Hai Ikuko-mama?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Young lady," Ikuko said seriously, "I want to speak with you." She then motioned for the girl to follow her. As Ikuko moved off down the hall, the child gave her a worried look but followed her aunt. "Have a seat," she said as they entered the dining room. Once Chibi-Usa had done so, she sat down and gave her niece a warm smile. "You aren't in trouble, Chibi-Usa-chan, but I have something serious to talk about."

"What is it, Ikuko-mama?" Chibi-Usa asked. She was certainly glad she wasn't in trouble.

"Momoko's parents have invited your oji and me to go to a hot springs over the long weekend next weekend. Now they agreed to let Momoko stay over here while we're gone, but _only if_ Usagi will be in charge." Chibi-Usa, who had been grinning at the prospect of having her friend over for three nights, suddenly lost her smile.

"I don't need a babysitter, Ikuko-mama," Chibi-Usa declared and then muttered out, "But Usagi might need one."

Apparently, Ikuko heard the last comment because she said, "That's what I was going to speak with you about, Chibi-Usa-chan. I don't mind Momoko-chan staying here but I won't allow it if I don't think you'll listen to Usagi." Chibi-Usa pouted slightly. "Momoko's mother and I already have babysitters lined up for next weekend if Usagi looking after you two won't work out. But that means Momoko won't be staying here."

The little girl gave this some thought. Sure, she and Momoko had sleepovers on occasion but those were only one-night affairs. This was a rare opportunity. "So Usagi would be in charge?" Ikuko nodded. After a little more thought, Chibi-Usa declared, "I'll try to be good."

Ikuko smiled. "Usagi is quite adept at handling your misbehavior. That lecture she gave you last night was proof of that."

Chibi-Usa winced, "You heard that?"

"I think the entire country heard it," the woman declared. "I just want you to know that when Usagi's in charge, she makes the rules. Think you can handle that?"

Chibi-Usa slid from her chair and moving to stand beside Ikuko gave her aunt a hug. "Ikuko-mama, me and Usagi get along. You think we fight a lot, ne?"

"I hear those fights, young lady." Chibi-Usa gave her a sheepish grin. "So do I have your promise that you'll behave for her?"

"Hai!" Chibi-Usa replied.

"All right, I'll phone Momoko's mother then."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Chibi-Usa cheered while giving her aunt a large hug.

# # # # #

The following Friday found the entrance hall to the Tsukino home overly crowded. Present were the entire Tsukino family along with Mr. and Mrs. Momohara (Momoko's parents) and Momoko herself.

"Shingo," Ikuko began, "Do you have everything?" When her son nodded, she said, "All right, now you have a good weekend and behave yourself."

"Promise Mom," Shingo replied. He endured the hug and kiss from his mother with good grace before slipping out of the house.

"Well, girls, it looks like you'll have the house all to yourselves," Kenji announced, "Just try to keep it in one piece." Chibi-Usa and Usagi protested this admonishment. "I know, I know," he said with a chuckle before he gave both his daughter and niece a hug and a kiss.

"Do you have the phone numbers?" Ikuko asked Usagi, "And the money?"

"Hai," Usagi said, "And I taped the numbers by the phone so I wouldn't lose them."

"Well, I think we're set then," Ikuko declared as she gave her luggage one more check.

"Momo-chan, do you have everything?" Momoko's father asked. Momoko nodded. She was standing on the first step beside Chibi-Usa. "Now Usagi-san," he stated, turning to the teen, "I want you to treat Momoko just like you would Chibi-Usa."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment for ya," Chibi-Usa commented.

Even before Usagi could react, Ikuko had snagged Chibi-Usa's arm and had marched the little girl down the hall to the first floor bathroom. They entered it and the door was firmly shut behind them. A silence fell over the entrance hall as they listened. Nothing could be heard though. After a few moments, she came out, gave her jacket a tweak, and walked back down the hall.

"Now as I was saying..." Mr. Momohara began.

"Don't worry, sir," Usagi promised, "I'll be fair to both of them." He seemed satisfied with this statement because he nodded.

Eventually, both sets of parents left leaving Momoko and Usagi looking at each other. After a few moments, Chibi-Usa stuck her head out of the bathroom and asked, "Are they gone?"

"Hai," Momoko chirped with a giggle, her violet eyes twinkling with amusement. She brushed a strand of chestnut brown hair out of her face.

Chibi-Usa padded down the hall and apologized to Usagi, "Gomen, Usagi-san, I didn't mean it."

"I know, Chibi-Usa-chan. I hope Mom wasn't too hard on you."

The little girl perked up a little. "No, Onee-chan," she rarely called Usagi that unless she was getting along with the older girl, and she had been for the past week or more. Their relationship was still rocky but occasionally, Usagi was pretty cool; that and they cared for each other although neither would openly admit it. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure," Usagi agreed, "But be back in an hour. I'm gonna order us pizza. What do you want on yours?"

"Pizza?" Chibi-Usa said, "What are we gonna have tomorrow?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Usagi replied.

"Kami-sama, we better eat a lot tonight, Momo-chan. We'll be hungry tomorrow." Momoko giggled a little. This weekend would certainly be fun.

# # # # #

The remainder of Friday evening passed uneventfully. Momoko, who had been a little shy for some unexplained reason, warmed up and became the active little girl that Usagi knew. Most of the time, Chibi-Usa and Momoko spent their time together in Chibi-Usa's room. Usagi had a bedtime snack ready for them and even read them a story, which surprised her. Typically, Chibi-Usa wasn't interested in stories if Momoko was spending the night but this night seemed different.

At a little past 11:30, after listening to her favorite radio program, Usagi came out of her room. She paused then listened, she thought she had heard giggling. Turning, she went downstairs to check to make sure everything was settled for the night. As Usagi softly climbed the stairs again, she heard a sound that was definitely a giggle. Softly padding down the hallway to the bottom of the stairs that led up into Chibi-Usa's attic bedroom, she listened.

"Shhh..." Momoko warned softly, "Chibi-Usa-chan, you'll wake up Usagi."

"Oh, Momo-chan, don't be such a baby," Chibi-Usa chided her friend. "Usagi might bark but she's got no bite." Usagi didn't know whether to be insulted because her own daughter saw her as a pushover or that she was being compared to a dog.

"You really don't like Usagi, ne?"

"I do so!" Chibi-Usa said sharply. Usagi's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. The little girl sounded almost angry. "I wouldn't want anything to ever happen to her." Usagi moved away feeling guilty that she was listening to a private conversation.

Later on, she went back up and found both girls fast asleep. Chibi-Usa's hair, having been taken down for the night, cascaded over her pillow; Momoko's hair barely reached below her shoulders. Its color went well with her violet eyes. Usagi smirked slightly as Chibi-Usa's loud snoring came to her, the child's arms and legs sprawling over the bed. It was a good thing that Momoko was on the side of the bed that was against the wall or Chibi-Usa would have already pushed her friend out of bed. Giving each girl a gentle kiss on the forehead, Usagi went to her own bed feeling very content and happy.

# # # # #

Chibi-Usa groaned as a shaft of sunlight audaciously poked her lidded eyes. She pulled the pillow over her face and then rolled to her right. She was quite surprised to find herself in free-fall for a moment before hitting the ground heavily. Hugging her pillow, she let out a heavy sigh and tried to go back to sleep.

Momoko shivered slightly in the cool morning air. She tried to pull the covers up around her shoulders but found that there wasn't anything to pull up. Blearily opening her eyes, she squinted in the early morning sunlight. After looking around for a moment, she spotted the tail end of the covers. Reaching forward, she tugged on them but much to her surprise, she couldn't pull them up. Looking down over the bed, Momoko saw her friend peacefully sleeping on the floor snuggled warmly in the covers. Swinging her foot over the edge of the bed, she gave what she thought was Chibi-Usa's rump a swat with her foot.

"I'm gettin' up, Mommy..." Chibi-Usa mumbled out but snuggled deeper into her warm cocoon.

Sighing with some disgust, Momoko got up and left the room. After using the bathroom, she wandered downstairs to find it deserted. Walking down to the front room, she got up onto the couch and flicked on the television. At least, there was some decent anime to watch.

Shifting to get comfortable, the little girl started to doze but was startled awake by something furry rubbing up against her hand. "Luna," she admonished softly, "You scared me!" Luna gave her an almost apologetic look before rubbing her head up against Momoko's hand. "That's all right." She started petting Luna who stretched and began to purr. The Lunar Cat typically didn't receive this type of treatment.

# # # # #

The little girl gave a start and sat up, dislodging Luna in the process. "I must've fell asleep," Momoko decided. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and pushed herself off the couch. She turned to leave the living room to see if her friend was awake when she heard humming. Changing directions, she walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where Usagi was.

"Ohayo, Momo-chan, I hope I didn't wake you up," Usagi said while giving the little girl a smile, "Did Chibi-Usa kick you out of bed?"

"Ohayo, Usagi-san," Momoko replied politely, "Yeah, Chibi-Usa stole all the covers." She looked curiously at Usagi who was already dressed and wearing an apron. She also felt a little disappointed; Usagi's sleeping habits were legendary.

"And here I was going to surprise you and Chibi-Usa with breakfast."

"What are you going to make?"

"Blueberry pancakes. Chibi-Usa loves them. Do you want pancakes or something different?" Usagi asked. Momoko licked her lips in anticipation. She had heard about Usagi's pancakes and curry from Chibi-Usa on numerous occasions.

"Pancakes please," Momoko replied before asking, "Usagi-san, may I help?"

"If you would like to do something," Usagi suggested, "Go tell Chibi-Usa to get up."

"Oh sure, give me something impossible to do," Momoko muttered out but headed up the stairs. She was going to give her friend a little payback for waking her up so early.

Several minutes later, Momoko and Chibi-Usa sat back with full stomachs. "That was great, Usagi-san!" Momoko declared. Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement while licking at a sticky finger.

"I'm glad you liked it," Usagi said proudly. "Now, girls, why don't you get dressed. We have some shopping to do today."

"Usagi-chan," Chibi-Usa whined, "We don't wanna go with you. We got stuff to do."

"Well, I'm not leaving you two at home alone. I don't know how long I'll be," Usagi remarked, "You and Momoko can come with me, Chibi-Usa-chan. It won't kill you."

"Not unless you have a klutz attack," Chibi-Usa said darkly.

"Now look," Usagi retorted sharply, "I need to go shopping. It's for tonight. Now go and get ready."

"Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan," Momoko urged her friend, "We can go look in the bookstore at the new manga."

"Mom did give me your allowance to give to you, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Can't I go over to Mamo-chan's?"

"_Mamoru-kun_," Usagi began, "Is working today. Now, _Usagi_, please go and get ready."

"Okay MOM..." Chibi-Usa said and sliding from her chair, added, "Come on, Momo-chan." Momoko giggled a little but wondered why Usagi had a funny look on her face.

# # # # #

"Now, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi warned, "Be careful cutting that stuff up." She hadn't been overly thrilled at her daughter handling a knife but Chibi-Usa had kept to her word about listening to Usagi's instructions. Turning back to the pot that was simmering, she gave it another little stir. It felt rather nice to have Chibi-Usa proud of her for something.

Setting the spoon aside, she declared, "I'm going to check on what Momoko is doing. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Chibi-Usa chirped and sat the knife down. She wasn't allowed to use it with Usagi out of the room.

When Usagi came into the dining room, she found the little girl just standing there. "Momo-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?" When the Momoko sniffled, she went around the table to where the young girl was. "Momo-chan, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy," Momoko answered softly and gave another sniffle.

Usagi pulled out a chair and sat down. Taking the plate out of the little girl's hands, she placed it on the table. "You miss your mom, ne?" Momoko nodded. "She'll be back on Monday."

"But what if she doesn't come back?" Momoko asked, her eyes were now brimming with tears.

"She'll come back," Usagi promised. She realized that Momoko might not have ever spent more than a night away from her parents before. It was looking like a real case of being homesick. "I promise, sweetheart, they'll come back." She was rather surprised when Momoko gave a little sniffle and then hugged her tightly. Usagi returned the hug and spoke reassuringly as best she could.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked softly. She had come out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Want me to phone her?" Usagi asked Momoko.

"No," the little girl said, "She'd think I was being silly."

"No, she wouldn't, Momo-chan," Usagi assured her, "And you aren't being silly. Chibi-Usa misses her mom too, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Not when I'm with you," Chibi-Usa replied and then realized that wasn't the answer that Usagi was looking for. Trying to cover her blunder, she said, "So what's wrong?"

"Momo-chan's a little homesick," Usagi replied. "You sure you don't want me to call your mom for you?" Momoko shook her head. "Okay then, I have to go check on supper. Want to help me do that?"

"Hai," Momoko said in a stronger tone of voice and gave a little hiccup.

# # # # #

Chibi-Usa's head whipped around to look outside as the first peel of thunder sounded off in the distance. "Well," Usagi began, a slightly nervous edge creeping into her voice, "I guess if I'm going to get those movies, I'd better get going."

"Movies?" both children asked.

"Hai, you've been extra good today so I'm going to go get us some movies and munchies," Usagi stated as she started clearing the table.

"Onee-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked. Usagi paused and looked questioningly at her daughter. "Can we stay here? Please?"

"I'll make you a deal," Usagi decided, "I'll go get the movies and you two can wash the dishes." Chibi-Usa and Momoko exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. "Don't leave the house, ne Chibi-Usa-chan? Momo-chan?"

"Hai MOM!" both girls chirped while giggling. Usagi rolled her eyes; if Momoko only knew how true Chibi-Usa's words were.

# # # # #

Momoko sat with her eyes half-lidded as she watched the second movie. She was snuggled up against Usagi, who had an arm wrapped around her. She still felt a little silly for her performance before supper but neither Usagi nor Chibi-Usa had teased her about it. In fact, both seemed to understand it.

Her eyes flicked downward slightly and she realized that Chibi-Usa was sound asleep. Who could blame her? The little girl was lying on the couch, her head resting on Usagi's leg as if it were a pillow. Usagi's index finger gently traced a line from Chibi-Usa's temple to her right ear; it looked very relaxing. Letting her eyes shut fully, Momoko gave a little contented sigh.

She was roused sometime later as Usagi shifted. She sleepily held herself up, wondering for a moment what was going on. The living room seemed awfully dark.

"The power went out," Usagi announced softly, "I guess the movie's over." Momoko watched as Usagi gently lifted Chibi-Usa up and got her settled onto one hip. After a moment, she realized that Usagi was going to lift her up too. Pushing herself into a standing position on the couch, she wrapped her arms around Usagi's neck and leaned forward.

As she and Chibi-Usa were carried up to bed, Momoko realized that her friend was right. While she still did miss her mother, it wasn't so bad with Usagi around.

# # # # #

"I'm impressed," Luna said as Usagi flopped onto her bed. "Only a few arguments and you acted very mature."

"Arigato," Usagi sighed happily, "You know I never did mind watching Chibi-Usa... although I guess my motives aren't pure." Luna gave her a questioning look. "Mom's done a lot for me and I thought this could be a good way to give a little back."

"That's definitely not the Usagi I know," Luna mused, "Ne, I wonder where she went?"

"Ha... ha... ha..." the teen replied sarcastically. "I thought it would be worse than it's been so far. I feel sorry for Momoko though."

"You did help her," the feline pointed out, "So are you going to bed?"

"No, it's still storming out and it might wake up the girls," Usagi said as she sat up. "Besides, it's early yet, but I think I'll get ready for bed."

"Well, I'm going out for a little hunting," Luna declared and slipped out of the room.

Usagi made a slightly disgusted face as she watched her friend leave. Giving a little sigh, she sat back against the headboard. "Tonight was great." She smiled softly at the thought of Momoko and Chibi-Usa calling her '_Mom_'. "I wish I didn't have to wait a thousand years to have children like that." Nevertheless, unless Chibi-Usa hadn't told her about any older siblings, Usagi knew that was all _just wishful thinking_.

# # # # #

Usagi's eyes fluttered opened as a beam of warm sunlight brushed against them. Yawning expansively, she mumbled, "Too early to get up." Rolling over, she tried to go back to sleep but her mind had registered a difference. Groggily, she pushed herself up and looked around. It took a few moments for her to realize that she wasn't in her room.

Snapping suddenly awake, Usagi looked around, her breathing increased as fear ran through her. Her gaze landed upon a photograph hung on the opposite wall by the door. She scrambled out of bed and shot across the short distance to the wall. Snatching the picture from the wall, she stared at it in complete disbelief. Before her was a picture of herself at about sixteen dressed in a wedding dress. Beside her, dressed in a tuxedo, was a very youthful appearing Mamoru.

"Kawaii!" Usagi breathed out. His rugged and handsome features were softened by his age. Giving a dreamy sigh, Usagi clutched the picture to her bosom; that's when she realized something else was amiss. Pulling the picture away, she looked down at herself. She was taller; come to think of it, she felt a little heavier too. She was wearing a nightgown instead of her normal pajamas. "This has got to be a dream..." Usagi mumbled out. Then she noticed another thing that was different. Yanking at the front of the nightgown, she stared inside it. "Yep, it's a dream." She had larger breasts than she remembered.

It was proven not to be a dream when she moved back towards the bed and stubbed her toe. Yelping in pain, she quickly covered her mouth and looked towards the closed door. The fear returned; something had gone wrong. She tried to remember last night. She couldn't remember anything unusual. There had been a storm and she had put the girls to bed. Her eyes enlarged once again. "Chibi-Usa! Momoko!" Placing the photo on the bed, she whirled for the door and opened it.

She stared out into the alien hallway, a few feet from her was another doorway that appeared to be a bedroom. She held her breath and listened. Only the sound of a television came to her as well as the city outside. Hearing a soft giggling, she whispered, "Chibi-Usa? Momoko?" Again, there was no response.

What in the world had happened to them? Quickly she padded softly across the floor to the other bedroom. The morning sunlight filtered through a set of red curtains that had bunnies on it. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized that she was prevented from moving further into the room by a fold out couch. It consumed most of the floor space of the room except for a narrow walkway by the door and the floor space that was occupied by a dresser. The bed looked slept in, and the room had a definite air of a little girl's room. This puzzled Usagi even more. Although she did like the way the room was decorated, she still felt pensive.

"Mommy?" The voice startled her. Giving a yelp of surprise, she whirled around. Usagi's feet tangled and she sat ungracefully unto the edge of the bed. There, standing in the doorway, was Chibi-Usa.

"You scared me half to death!" Usagi admonished, "Where's Momoko?"

"You want somethin', Mommy?" Momoko questioned as she moved to stand in the doorway beside Chibi-Usa. This shocked Usagi completely; Chibi-Usa's friend was now sporting rabbit ear odangos and pigtails like Chibi-Usa. Usagi _knew_ that it had to be physically impossible for Momoko to have her hair the way it was. As long as she had known her, the girl had never had the hair length required for pigtails let alone odangos and fluffy pigtails like her best friend.

"Did we wake you up, Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi snapped sternly, "This is no time for jokes. What did you do?"

"We were just watchin' anime, Mommy. Honest," Momoko jumped in.

"'_Mommy_'? Just how old do you think I am?" Chibi-Usa and Momoko huddled together and appeared to be discussing the question. They held out their hands and seemed to be counting. Usagi could hear them arguing. Chibi-Usa thought Usagi was really old, maybe twenty-five. Momoko thought Usagi was younger, maybe twenty. "Girls!" Usagi shouted after Momoko agreed that Usagi was "_really old_", even if she did think Usagi was younger than Chibi-Usa did.

It took another few moments before the girls seemed to settle on a number. "Twenty-three," Chibi-Usa answered unsurely. "Why Mommy?" She seemed genuinely puzzled.

"WHAT?" That was impossible. "Don't lie to me, young lady. I'm not in the mood!" Momoko and Chibi-Usa exchanged worried looks. They did finally admit she was very pretty. However, they persisted that Usagi was their twenty-three year old mother. "Usagi Serenity, where is Luna-P?" Chibi-Usa must have been using it to influence Momoko to play along. The little girl seemed even more puzzled at Usagi's question. "Go and get me Luna-P!" Usagi demanded. After a moment, Chibi-Usa turned and left the room.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Momoko asked, worry apparent in her eyes.

"Momo-chan, I'm very angry with Chibi-Usa," Usagi replied. She crossed her arms while her brow furrowed. It would take more than Luna-P to make these changes. She bet Chibi-Usa had used the Ginzuishou as well. She began wondering where Chibi-Usa was when her daughter suddenly appeared behind Momoko, awkwardly carrying something. Her temper rose several notches as she noticed the little girl had brought a kitty litter box. She watched with growing impatience as the little girl plunked the box down onto the floor, causing some of the litter to spill onto the wooden floorboards.

"That was heavy!" Chibi-Usa declared before giving her mother a hopeful smile.

"That does it!" Usagi hissed. Reaching out, she snatched Chibi-Usa's arm and pulled her across her lap. Chibi-Usa was so startled she didn't even protest. Momoko though darted forward and interposed herself between Usagi's raised hand and Chibi-Usa's backside.

"**Please Mommy! Chibi-Usa wasn't naughty!**" She glared up at Usagi.

"Momoko, move." The little girl didn't move. Instead, she repeated her earlier statement. Chibi-Usa, by this point, was crying and pleading her innocence. Firmly pushing Momoko away, she stood Chibi-Usa upright. Looking sternly at both children, she commanded, "Go sit on the couch."

"Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan," Momoko said and led her twin sister out of the room.

After Usagi made sure that the girls were doing as they had been told, she marched over to the nearby telephone and muttered, "I'll get to the bottom of this." She dialed Ami's number; her friend would be up this early in the morning.

"Moshi moshi. Mizuno residence, Ami speaking."

"Ami-chan," Usagi spoke into the phone, "How old am I?"

"Usagi-san? Is this some kind of joke?" Ami asked.

"Ami-chan, please... How old am I?"

"Twenty-three," Ami responded. "Why?" As Usagi's reality shattered, the phone slipped from her hand. Giving a little whimper, Usagi slipped to the floor in a dead faint.

# # # # #

**Chapter 2 - Family**

**W**hen Chiba Usagi awoke from unconsciousness, she could hear low voices. 'One of them is Ami,' she concluded, 'And the other one is... Chibi-Usa.' But the child sounded very upset. Carefully, she opened her eyes to find herself where she had awakened that morning. 'Kami-sama, it's all real!' She started to lift her head but winced. "Ow..."

"See Chibi-Usa-chan?" Ami was saying, "She's awake." Chibi-Usa, who had been standing at the foot of the bed with her head lowered, looked up, right into her mother's eyes.

A wave of guilt crashed over Usagi as she realized that Chibi-Usa had not been playing games. 'You should've known better!' Usagi chided herself. "I'm okay, Chibi-Usa-chan, Momo-chan. Come here." Both six year olds didn't waste any time; they scrambled over the edge of the bed and down its length. She hugged her children. 'Mine at least for now,' she decided as they hugged her.

"Gomen nasai, Okaa-san," Chibi-Usa apologized sadly as she snuggled against her mother.

'They're younger; no more than six,' Usagi thought. "It isn't your fault Usagi," she paused and cleared her throat not used to her slightly lower voice, "Mommy... Mommy was confused. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Gomen."

"Did ya have a bad dream, Mommy?" Momoko questioned.

"No, sweetheart. I thought Chibi-Usa had been bad. I was wrong." She regarded both her children and smiled. "You both were very good. And very quiet too."

"Can we have pancakes?" Chibi-Usa asked hopefully.

Usagi was about to say that Chibi-Usa had had pancakes the day before but squashed that. 'Maybe they didn't.' She couldn't remember when she thought about it. "Hai. Why don't you go and watch television while Mommy gets dressed." 'Why am I talking like this?' It certainly wasn't her normal speech pattern.

"Hai!" Chibi-Usa grinned and scrambled off of the bed and out of the room.

Momoko, however, stayed for a moment and said, "You okay?"

"Hai," Usagi replied before kissing Momoko on the forehead. 'This seems so strange, and yet natural.' She blinked as the little girl reached up, traced a crescent moon on Usagi's forehead, and then gave the spot a kiss before bouncing from the bed. After her daughter had left, Usagi turned her attention to her friend and blinked. 'Ami's younger than I am?' She had been expecting to see an adult version of Ami but her friend looked very much as she had the last time Usagi had seen her, i.e. fifteen years old.

"Are you really all right, Usagi-san?" Ami asked as she came around to sit on the edge of the bed beside the blonde.

"Hai, I just felt a little dizzy. It's gone now," Usagi replied and then added, "I'm sorry to bother you, Ami-chan. I know you're busy with school." Something tickled at the back of her mind so she asked, "How'd you get here so fast? It can't be that long since I called you."

"No, it wasn't, but then I can move faster in my Sailor Senshi form," Ami explained while tapping some keys on her minicomputer. Usagi hadn't even seen her friend take it out. "Everything appears to be normal, but I'd take it slow for the next few hours." Usagi nodded a little. "You did get a bump on the head but it's not too serious. No concussion."

"Thanks Ami-chan," Usagi said, "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Usagi-san," Ami replied, "Mom has already gone to work."

"Not a problem, I should get..." Usagi was cut off by a crash from the living room.

"Too late," Ami said with a grin.

# # # # #

As it turned out, the crash had not been anything significant. Some of Mamoru's thicker books had been accidentally knocked over. As they were picking them up, Usagi had begun to wonder where Mamoru was. She was just about to break down and ask one of the girls when the front door opened.

Usagi felt her heart start to race a little as Mamoru entered the apartment. He seemed sweaty and was dressed in his jogging clothes but to Usagi, he was the most beautiful sight in the entire world. Vaguely, one part of her mind pointed out that she was now a little higher on him than she typically was.

"Daddy!" both Chibi-Usa and Momoko shouted. They dropped the books they had been picking up and ran towards Mamoru who bent down and scooped them up. Usagi thought she was almost floating as she walked across the room.

"Did you have a good run?"

"Hai, Usako," Mamoru answered while leaning forward and giving his wife a kiss.

"Daddy, play with us!" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"But Mommy's gonna make us pancakes," Momoko whined. She always helped her mommy in the kitchen. "'N' Daddy's stinky," she added while wrinkling her nose up.

Mamoru frowned slightly and said, "Momoko, that's rude." The little girl murmured an apology. "That's all right... I do need a shower so I can't play with you right now, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Why don't you help Ami-chan with these books?" Usagi suggested.

"Okay," Chibi-Usa agreed but she didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"And if you're going to help me, Musume," Usagi told Momoko, "We need to get dressed, ne?" Momoko nodded and headed for her bedroom.

# # # # #

Left alone washing the breakfast dishes, Usagi could feel the panic and fear return. Outwardly, she appeared calm and content. Inwardly though, she was scared stiff. She wanted to wail and run to Mamoru and let him handle the problem. 'But this isn't even my Mamoru.' She could feel love for him. All of the same emotions that she had connected with Mamoru were still there but there was a subtle difference that she couldn't quite piece together.

How would Ami handle this? 'Logically,' Usagi thought sourly, 'But I'm not logical!' She was emotional and her heart told her that if she started acting too strangely, she'd end up hurting more people. 'I really blew it this morning.' Although Chibi-Usa had seemed to have forgiven her, there were people, very important people, counting on her to figure out what was going on.

'Ami's fifteen... So will the others be fifteen too?' Usagi couldn't see why not. 'Are we fighting a new enemy?' She had kept her ears open for some indication but neither Ami nor Mamoru mentioned anything. The girls had been more intent on talking about the anime program they had been watching on television that morning. 'I know the girls are both six. So that means...' She felt her face heat up as she blushed. 'Me and Mamoru, at sixteen?'

"Mommy?" Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice. Turning, she saw that it was Momoko looking at her. "You not gonna fall down again, ne?"

"No," Usagi replied and gave her daughter a reassuring smile, "I was just thinking. Did you want something, Momo-chan?"

"Can I have another drink please, Okaa-san?"

"What would you like?"

"Milk please," Momoko replied. When Usagi refilled her glass, she added, "Arigato," before turning and leaving the small kitchen.

'I know that we fold the bed away when the girls get dressed in the morning.' Usagi at first had been puzzled why they just didn't use two futons instead of the overly large foldout couch. Now that she thought about it though, the couch served a dual purpose. Not only was it a bed but also it was a place for the girls to sit if they liked and thereby saved space.

'I wonder who's so organized?' Usagi thought as she considered that while there were the few odd toys scattered about the room, most of them had been in a toy box; while the room hadn't been completely neat, it had at least been organized chaos. 'And I'm older than Mamoru.' She had found that out when Chibi-Usa had asked her father.

'I nearly blew it when Luna came in and started talking in front of Momoko.' It had taken all of her will to stop from reacting surprised. 'I can't even believe I managed not to make that much of a mess,' she thought as she looked around the kitchen. She felt a little pride in that fact. Typically, any of her cooking adventures ended with the kitchen looking like a cyclone had hit it.

'Okay, so what do I do?' Her mind worried about the other Chibi-Usa and Momoko. Were they okay? What were they doing? 'If anything happens to them, Mom'll kill me.' After finishing her task, Usagi wiped her hands and entered the small living room to find Mamoru sitting on the floor with Chibi-Usa and Momoko playing some type of pretend game. She felt herself return the smile that he gave her. 'He's so kawaii...' She gave a little sigh of contentment. Despite the strange situation, she found herself in, Usagi still felt content.

"Mommy, come 'n' play," Chibi-Usa requested.

"All right," Usagi agreed before moving to sit on the floor with her family.

# # # # #

"Hmmm... This is nice," Usagi murmured as she curled up on the couch beside Mamoru. "What are the girls doing?" It was nearly time for lunch.

"Playing I think," Mamoru said as he absently surfed the channels on the television. "Tomorrow's Monday." The serious nature of his tone made Usagi push herself up to regard him. "Are you sure about this, Usako?"

"Hai," Usagi replied, "You deserve that promotion. You worked hard." She reached out and cupped his chin. Drawing closer, she kissed him and continued, "I know you're worried but this is something we've wanted, ne?" 'Where the heck is this coming from?' It was like she had thought this before but yet, she couldn't ever remember having this discussion with him.

"Hai," Mamoru replied and then wrapped his arm around her to pull her in for another kiss that lasted a long moment. "You're so good, Usako. Looking after the girls can't be easy and I want to help out."

"You worked hard," Usagi stated again with confidence. She felt herself starting to sink deep into those eyes the way she remembered doing when suddenly the spell was broken by both children running out and hopping onto the couch with their parents. Usagi was not amused.

# # # # #

She wished she could feel the same excitement the girls were obviously feeling as they drove towards the Tsukino home about two that afternoon. There were too many questions running around in her mind. 'What's Shingo going to be like?' Was he older, or the same age as before? 'Does my dad still think Mamoru's no good?' Usagi was suddenly petrified by the thought of her father's possible feelings about her husband. 'He can't have been happy when I told them I was pregnant.'

"Girls," Luna chided, cutting into Usagi's thoughts, "Settle down this minute!" Usagi felt herself smirking at Luna's tone.

"Aw Luna..." Chibi-Usa whined.

"I know you're excited, Chibi-Usa-chan," Luna replied, "But you're starting to shout."

"Gomen."

"That's all right," Luna said pleasantly. As she continued talking with the children, Usagi couldn't help but smile.

'Luna's sure good with them,' she decided. 'I wonder what it's like growing up with Luna always around?' She had started relaxing. After another few moments, the Tsukino home came into sight and Usagi felt the fear starting to build inside her. 'Stop being such a baby!' she told herself. 'These are your parents, not some evil enemy.' She was starting to get annoyed with herself. 'You're fifteen and Sailor Moon. You can certainly handle any trouble.'

Once they were pulled up along the curb, Mamoru announced, "Minna, I'll drop you off and then go park the car."

"Right," Usagi chirped. Unfastening her seatbelt, she got out and then folded down the seat so that the girls could climb out. "Wait for me!" she said sternly when both girls looked like they were going to run to the front door. Chibi-Usa and Momoko shifted from foot to foot impatiently as Usagi got the packages they had brought out of the trunk of the car. "All right, girls, let's go."

No sooner had she said that then both girls took off towards the house at a dead run. She looked at Mamoru who gave her a large grin. "Close the door."

"Oh yeah," Usagi said and gave him a sheepish grin. Pushing the door shut, she turned around to see that the front door of the house was open now. 'Wow, Mom does look older.' It wasn't much but it was noticeable. As she approached the house, she could hear Chibi-Usa and Momoko talking excitedly.

"Then Mommy fell down," Chibi-Usa remarked, "It was really scary, Obaa-san."

"Don't worry. I was just a little dizzy, Mom," Usagi stuttered out as her mother gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah and Mommy made pancakes, Obaa-san," Momoko interjected. "They were really good."

"Who do I hear out there?" Kenji's voice came from within the house.

"**OJII-SAN!**" both children squealed happily and bounded past their grandmother and into the house to where their grandfather was waiting.

"Are you sure you're okay, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai," Usagi replied, "I just got a little dizzy." Usagi gave her a mother a hug. "I brought dessert, Mom." Ikuko gave her a slightly annoyed look before grinning. "Well, I am helping cook, ne?" Usagi couldn't help but giggle. 'I can't believe this.'

Ikuko smiled then. "I'm just lucky you didn't show up with supper like the last time." Before Usagi could think of something suitably safe to respond with, her mother continued, "Come in, Musume. Mamoru's parking the car, ne?" Usagi nodded and stepped into the house.

"Where's Shingo?" Usagi asked. 'I want to see what he looks like.'

"He isn't here yet," Ikuko replied and then lowering her voice, "And he's bringing a '_friend_' with him, Usagi-chan, so don't tease him so much."

'Not Mika?' Usagi felt a little saddened by that thought, 'I always thought they made a great couple.' "Oh?"

Instead of elaborating, much to Usagi's annoyance, her mother turned and called up the stairs, "Mako-chan, Usagi's here!"

Usagi was just starting to wonder what Makoto was doing at her parents' house when her fifteen year old friend bounded down the stairs. "Onee-chan!" Makoto called happily. She ran over and gave her a crushing hug.

"Konnichiwa Mako-chan," Usagi responded, "How are you?" 'Onee-chan?'

"Good, Onee-chan," Makoto replied. She looked like she was going to say more but Chibi-Usa and Momoko saw her.

"Mako-obachan!" Momoko squeaked happily while running and reaching up. When Makoto bent down, the child gave the teen a large hug.

Chibi-Usa walked over, greeted, "Konnichiwa Mako-obachan," gave her aunt a hug, and then wandered back to where her grandfather was. That's when the door opened and Mamoru came in.

"Konnichiwa!" he called.

"Hello Mamoru-kun," Makoto replied. Much to Usagi's relief, Kenji greeted Mamoru with warmth and soon they disappeared into the living room.

"Mako-chan, would you go to the store for me?" Ikuko asked.

"Hai, Mom. What do you need?"

'Don't faint!' Usagi told herself sternly, 'I thought I had everything sorted out.' But this was a surprise. "Would you like me to come with you?" Usagi asked.

"Would you?" Makoto asked. She seemed like she wanted to talk.

"Hai. Momoko, Chibi-Usa, you be good for your Obaa-san."

"Hai!" both children chorused.

"Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan, let's go play," Momoko suggested.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa agreed. Usagi let herself sigh a little. It was going to take a lot more work to figure everything out.

# # # # #

As it turned out, Makoto did want to talk, in particular about a boy she had met. "I really like him, Onee-chan," she gushed, "And I think he likes me..."

"What's the problem then?" Usagi asked. 'Please let it be something I can handle.' She didn't know if she really wanted to know but Makoto was obviously looking towards her for advice. She realized that Makoto hadn't given an answer. "Mako-chan, I don't mean to pry."

"Please don't be mad but, you are the problem." Usagi blinked. "Gomen, I didn't mean it that way, Onee-chan," Makoto apologized with such honesty that Usagi's was surprised. "It's just... Dad doesn't really trust him. I think he thinks it's like you and Mamoru." Makoto's face colored although Usagi couldn't decide if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"And you want me to talk to him, ne?" Usagi doubted she could say anything to change her father's mind.

"No..." Makoto said slowly, "Maybe to Mom though."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I think Dad believes me when I tell him that we're just going to a movie or somethin'. But Mom gives me the third degree if I'm late." Makoto sighed a little and looked at Usagi hopefully. "Onee-chan, I know Dad is worried about me. But I don't know what to do."

'What do I do?' Usagi thought desperately, 'I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. I don't know all the stuff that went on before.' As silence dragged out, the ponytailed teen seemed to grow even glummer. 'What would I do?' She'd likely sulk and whine to her friends. This brought a smile to Usagi's face. 'Okay so I can't see Makoto doing that.' After another few moments, she decided, "Mako-chan, just talk to Mom and don't lie. I don't think it's that she doesn't trust you. I think she just worries about you." Smiling even more, she continued, "And that's a mother's privilege."

Makoto smiled at her then. "I'm really lucky to have you, Onee-chan."

"I'm lucky too," Usagi replied and meant it.

By the time they arrived back at the Tsukino home, Shingo had made his appearance. Usagi was only mildly surprised to see that Shingo was a few years older, perhaps sixteen, much taller, and more muscular; although she was mildly disappointed that Shingo's "_friend_" was not Mika but another girl that she recognized from her junior high school.

Momoko sulked a little when she was firmly told she could not help with supper; it didn't last long and soon, she, Chibi-Usa, and Makoto were quietly playing.

# # # # #

'Okay so he isn't dating her. It's not as if she isn't a nice girl,' Usagi thought to herself as she helped her mother carry food from the kitchen to the dining room. 'But you'd think I had just told him he'd be put in front of a firing squad by the way he reacted. I just said I thought that she made a nice girlfriend.' Grinning, she then thought, 'Mika would be way too young for him now.'

Her one assumption had been right though - Shingo still lived at home. This she gleaned by the sounds of Makoto's commentary. Usagi found herself giggling when the thought occurred to her that Makoto and Shingo sounded surprisingly like she and Shingo typically did.

"Chibi-Usa, Momoko, come sit at the table now," she called out as the last of the food was placed on the table.

"'Kay!" Chibi-Usa chirped, "Come on, Momo-chan!"

'Chibi-Usa listens to me,' Usagi thought, 'And Dad gets along great with Mamoru.' Makoto's addition to her family had been a bit surprising although Usagi was happy for it. As they sat down at the table, she felt pride in her children and her husband. 'Now just let me get through this supper without goofing up!' Usagi prayed, 'Please Kami-sama.'

# # # # #

The entrance hall of the Tsukino home was engulfed in a piteous wail; Usagi for her part tried to ignore it as she put Chibi-Usa's shoes on. 'Did I ever do this?' Usagi thought as. Thankfully, her father was helping her. 'You'd think we were killing her or something.'

"Now, Chibi-Usa-chan," Kenji began gently while firmly doing up one shoe, "You had a good visit, ne?" The child stopped her wailing to nod before picking up where she left off. "But now, it's time to go home and..."

"**BUT I DON'T WANNA GO, OJII-SAN!**" Chibi-Usa howled at the top of her lungs.

"Momoko, come and get your shoes on too," Mamoru commanded. His daughter did not come out of the living room though.

"But I'm watchin' TV, Daddy!" Momoko shouted back.

"Momoko, sweetheart, it's time to go home," Ikuko said as she walked into the living room.

"Usagi-chan," Usagi said softly, "Don't you want to hear a bedtime story?" Chibi-Usa stopped her protests, sniffled, and looked questioningly at Usagi. "Mommy or Daddy can't read you a story if you aren't in your own bed."

"Can I have two stories, Mommy?" Chibi-Usa questioned.

"No, one story," Usagi stated firmly. Chibi-Usa pouted a little so she offered, "And if we get home in time, maybe I'll make you a snack."

"Momoko!" Chibi-Usa shouted, "Hurry Up!" Momoko came running out of the living room and down the hallway. Usagi stifled the giggle that wanted to creep out as Mamoru frowned. She remembered her mother using the same ploy successfully when she was little.

"Bye Ojii-san, Obaa-san," Chibi-Usa chirped, "Bye Mako-obachan! Shingo-ojichan!" With that, she tried to pull her mother out of the door.

"Hold on. I have to get my shoes on, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi said while giggling.

"Well, hurry up!" Chibi-Usa huffed out.

"Be nice, Chibi-Usa!" Momoko admonished.

"You, get your shoes on," Mamoru directed. His daughter grumbled something but did as she was told. "Don't speak to your mother that way, young lady."

"Gomen nasai, Okaa-san," Chibi-Usa said softly with her head bowed.

"That's all right, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi declared with a grin while rumpling her daughter's hair.

# # # # #

As Usagi lay in bed that night, she glanced over at her husband. 'Like a little boy... That's so true.' She had once told Luna that Mamoru looked like a little boy when he slept. 'What do I do, Mamo-chan?' she thought, 'I don't know and I wish I could tell you.' Things had not been bad so far but Usagi still felt uncomfortable. 'Do I risk using the Ginzuishou?' She didn't know what had happened though and to find that out, she would have to confide in someone; she just didn't know who.

Carefully sliding from the bed, she left the bedroom and walked to the girls' room. There in the darkness, she saw the sleeping forms of two six year old girls. Chibi-Usa and Momoko each held a stuffed animal. 'I can't let them down,' Usagi thought, 'They're counting on me.'

"Something wrong?" came Mamoru's soft voice. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her waist.

"No, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied softly and allowed herself to lean back against him. "I was just thinking what a wonderful day we had."

"Hai, it was," Mamoru agreed, "Come to bed, Usako. It's late and the girls have school tomorrow."

"I'll be there in a second," Usagi remarked. When he let her go, she felt a little pang of loss. He lingered though, as if reluctant to leave her. Turning, she kissed him and said, "I'll be right there." He kissed her back and turned back towards the bedroom. Slipping into the bathroom, Usagi turned on the light and blinked at the brightness. Peering at herself in the mirror, she thought about her situation and finally declared softly, "If this is who I am, then I'll be her." 'At least, until I can get home.'

# # # # #

**Chapter 3 - The Past**

**I**t was the soft but insistent tone of the alarm that woke Chiba Usagi. She blearily stared at the clock wishing that it would just shut up when she felt someone reach across her and turn it off.

"Ohayo Usako," Mamoru murmured.

"Ohayo," Usagi mumbled back. 'Oh, it's too early to get up!' She snuggled deeper under the covers and let out a long sigh.

"I can make breakfast if you want."

"Too early for breakfast, Mamo-chan," Usagi muttered and looked at the clock, "It's 5:30 in the morning." Sighing again, she pushed herself up and shivered in the cool air of the morning. "I'll go make breakfast." She made her way out of the room and into the bathroom. After a minute or so, she came back out feeling better. She was still a little sleepy but more awake than what she would've expected. 'Heh!' Usagi thought as she went into the kitchen, 'Wouldn't Rei be surprised.'

"Don't worry, Usako," Mamoru remarked when he came into the kitchen a short time later, "I'll get that promotion and raise today. We'll go out tonight and celebrate, ne?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. Carefully turning, she wrapped her arms around him and standing up a little gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," Usagi declared softly, "I'm so proud of you, Mamo-chan." She snuggled her head against his muscular chest. For the briefest of moments, Usagi imagined that what had been occurring recently was just a dream. That this was her Mamoru and that they were alone in the world. "Now you go sit down and I'll get you some tea," Usagi told him with a smile as she gave the young man before her a large hug. 'I'm making breakfast for Mamo-chan...' Not one of her dreams but she always liked doing things for him.

After getting him the tea and then the rest of his breakfast, Usagi contented herself by sitting at the table and just watching her husband eat. 'My husband...' A smile spread across her lips. 'And Makoto's my imouto.' She was glad her friend had a family. 'Mako-chan deserves a family.' But what were the older Chibi-Usa and Momoko doing now? 'Are they okay? Mom won't like me leaving them alone.'

"Usagi," Mamoru called out, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"You look so serious," Mamoru observed. "I can turn down the promotion... if you want me to." The promotion would mean more work and likely less time at home but they could use the extra income the raise would bring.

"No," Usagi replied and took his head, "No... I was just thinking." She gave him a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I'm here with my handsome knight and my two wonderful children." She felt her smile grow larger as Mamoru kissed her. 'Things are so strange but they do feel very nice.' There was one thing that she would have to do though. 'I'll have to be like Ami and just make sure I know about everything that's happened before.' She whined a little then and muttered, "And I'm no good in history."

"Nani?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, nothing," Usagi replied nervously while reaching back to scratch the back of her head.

# # # # #

Usagi sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. It was quiet in the apartment. Mamoru had left to catch his train so he could get to work on time and the girls weren't up yet. She was startled and nearly yelled when Luna jumped up onto the table. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan," Luna said, "Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, Luna," Usagi remarked and reaching out, she gave the cat a few scratches behind the ears. "I was really just relaxing. I'm not used to getting up so early." She would have covered her mouth at that slip but she caught herself.

Luna regarded her strangely for a few moments before saying, "I think the girls enjoyed themselves yesterday."

"And they were very well-behaved. You do such a good job with them."

"I try, Usagi, but not being able to talk around your parents creates problems sometimes." Luna's tail gave a small twitch of irritation.

"Shingo was always a little scared of you, Luna. I don't think he could handle you suddenly talking," Usagi jibed. Seeing the mildly sour look on her feline friend's face, she giggled and added, "It isn't really you, Luna."

"I know, Usagi-chan," Luna replied, "Well... I'll go get the girls up now." Usagi looked at the clock and noticed that it was quarter to seven.

# # # # #

While Momoko and even Chibi-Usa, much to the surprise of Usagi, were quite willing to get up, neither child was interested in getting ready for school. Both children settled into the couch as if they were preparing to watch television all day. When Usagi called them, both girls looked at each other and giggled softly. Their mother had been acting strangely yesterday morning so they were going to see if they could get her to act funny again. They just hoped they could do it before it was time to go to school.

"Girls, I won't call you again!" Usagi called from the kitchen as she sat some toast onto the table, "Come and eat now!"

"But we're watching anime, Mommy!" Momoko and Chibi-Usa sang together. Usagi sighed a little and walked into the living room. Purposefully walking over to the television, she turned it off. "Hey!" both children squawked in protest.

"Mommy... that was a good part," Chibi-Usa pouted and flicked the television back on.

"I said it's time to eat breakfast," Usagi declared and walking over, took the remote from her daughter's hand. Ignoring the squeal of protest, Usagi turned the program off and then pointed to the kitchen, "Go and eat please."

"Aw... nuts!" both children huffed before sliding from the couch and moving into the kitchen. Usagi smiled before following them.

"That's good. You want to get your strength up for school," Luna commented to the children. "And Usagi-chan, you eat something too."

Usagi blinked. 'That's right... I haven't had anything to eat yet.' She was suddenly hungry but mystified at the same time. 'Okay, now I know things aren't normal!' Spreading some jam on a piece of toast, she chewed it thoughtfully.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa got more milk than I did!" Momoko complained.

"Here," Chibi-Usa squeaked and handed her glass to Momoko.

"You can have my cereal," Momoko said and pushed her bowl towards her sister.

"Girls, eat your breakfast or no TV after school," Usagi stated authoritatively. 'Whoa... Adult Usagi to the rescue!'

# # # # #

"Momoko," Usagi said sternly, "Get your socks on." She glanced at the clock and wondered how long her patience would last. "Usagi, don't bounce on the bed."

"But Momoko did it," Chibi-Usa whined.

"I know and I told your sister not to. Now come and get your fuku blouse on." Chibi-Usa just continued to bounce. Usagi decided to handle one problem at a time when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Chibi-Usa chirped.

"No, you don't," Usagi instructed as she caught her daughter, "You get your blouse on." With that, she left the girls' bedroom and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" 'At this rate, I'll never get them to school on time!'

"Ohayo Onee-chan!" Makoto's voice chirped from the other side of the door.

"Ohayo Mako-chan!" Usagi greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"**Mako-obachan!**" the twins cried and ran out of the room to greet Makoto.

"Now, girls, why aren't you dressed for school?" Makoto asked while stepping into the apartment. "Don't you want me to walk you to school?"

"Yeah!" they chirped, "But we were playin'."

'Hai and I enjoyed watching you play,' Usagi thought, 'But Luna was right it was time to get ready for school.' It felt odd not having to rush off to school herself. 'But do I have to rush off someplace else?' Well, she'd sit tight and wait and see what Luna said.

"Come on, girls. Let's get ready for school," Makoto said cheerily, "And maybe I'll take you for ice cream after school."

"Makoto..." Usagi warned. The teen just giggled.

# # # # #

Usagi, who was sitting on the coach, stared at the television for a moment and then flicked it off. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and tried to image what she should be doing. 'Housework... but I hate cleaning.' Pushing herself up, she wandered into her bedroom and decided to make the bed. 'That's easy enough.' And it really had to be done.

Once that chore was finished, she went into the girls' room and looked around. "Time to put the bed away." Instead of folding it up though, Usagi flopped down on it and reaching up, grabbed the two pillows and dragged them into a hug. 'My girls are so nice. I like being a mom.' Even with the twins giving her trouble, the hugs and kisses she had gotten made up for it. 'And I'm married to Mamoru.'

"That looks comfortable," Luna stated, "It's lucky you have a day off work." Usagi opened one eye to look at Luna. "Anything wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"No," Usagi replied and pushed herself up, "I just wish I didn't have to get up so early." She smiled then and reminisced, "I remember sleeping in until it was too late and I'd run all the way to school." Luna chuckled remembering those days. "It's certainly helps to have Makoto come and get the girls off to school."

"It isn't like them," Luna frowned a little before concluding, "I think they were trying to razz you."

"What for?"

"Well, you were acting oddly yesterday..." Luna admitted, "Ami was worried about you."

"I think it was because of this weird dream I had," Usagi offered. "Chibi-Usa was my daughter from the future and Momoko was just her best friend."

"I told you not to eat that ice cream, Usagi-chan," Luna chided, "I thought it had gone a little off."

"Are we gonna have a Sailor Senshi meeting soon?" Usagi asked after a brief silence.

"Hai," Luna began, "Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted it today. Ami has some new information about our last battle."

'I get to choose when our next meeting is? Sugoi!' Usagi thought, 'Hmmm... I'd like to see the others... But I'd like to do some digging first.' "What about tomorrow?"

"Well, you work tomorrow," Luna pointed out, "But I don't see a problem." She sat silently for a few more moments and then continued, "Better have it here. That way the girls can be put to bed if the meeting runs extra long."

"Sounds good, Luna," Usagi agreed, "Well, I better do the rest of the housework." She giggled then. "Or it'll never get done." Luna smiled and then said she was going out to meet Artemis.

# # # # #

While doing cleaning and other small chores around the apartment weren't her idea of fun, Usagi didn't find them as onerous as she did as a teen. She knew her older self didn't like them either but she did find that if she worked at them, then they were done quicker. Another factor in her motivation was that she had other people depending on her to do these things.

'Paydirt!' Usagi thought as she ran a duster over a shelf, 'It's a picture album.' In fact, there were two of them. Deciding to take a break, she made some tea before curling up on the couch with the albums. The first one she had discovered look like just a general picture album. The first picture she came across made her giggle.

'No way!' she thought, 'I never thought Makoto was that small!' It was a picture of a six year old Makoto looking slightly bewildered. Giggling again, she saw another picture of Makoto at a young age with herself. 'I must have been about thirteen.' Well, that would mean that Makoto was adopted when she was young.

After a few more pages, she came to one that made her eyes bulge. 'Kami-sama, I look like a whale!' Indeed, a young looking Usagi with a very swollen belly. 'I felt like I would burst then.' Usagi blinked a little bit but didn't do anything else. She was getting used to these little flashes of memory from her other self. There were some more pictures during her various stages of pregnancy and then she got into some wedding photos. 'Oh, he looks so kawaii,' she thought tenderly as she stared down at a young looking Mamoru.

'Oh my gosh!' she thought when she saw a group photo, 'Look how young the girls look.' She must have known all of them when they were under ten. '**Kawaii!** Rei's so adorable.' Giggling a little more, she continued walking down memory lane, her older self occasionally supplying humorous or serious comments.

# # # # #

After getting another refill of tea, Usagi turned her attention to the other album. Quickly it became obvious that this album centered on the girls. Both her daughters and the other Sailor Senshi. 'Oh, none of the girls could be older than nine when that was taken,' she thought, 'Look at the chocolate.' It was all over the girls' faces. "Oh poor Luna..."

"Nani? Poor me?" Luna asked. Usagi gave a yelp of surprise and whirled to see the feline coming into the room. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan," Luna apologized, "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay, Luna," Usagi replied, "I was just looking at these." When Luna saw the picture that her charge had just been looking at, she grimaced.

"I try to forget that," Luna admitted and chuckled.

Usagi giggled and flipped the page. "Oh and look at this one!" Luna settled onto Usagi's lap so she could enjoy the pictures too.

# # # # #

As Usagi and her two daughters left the schoolyard, the twins started skipping ahead. "Not too far, Musume," she called out.

"Hurry up, Mommy!" Momoko called.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa added, "Or we gonna miss the show!"

"Hai, hai," Usagi said and giggled. She picked up her pace and passed the girls. They yelled for her to slow down and she giggled. 'They complain about me going too slow and then they tell me to wait up.' By the time they were halfway home though, both children were content to hold Usagi's hands and discuss what they had done at school that day.

"Want a drink?" Usagi asked her girls. When they nodded, she directed them to the Crown Fruit Parlor. As they entered, she spotted her younger brother. She felt her eyebrows rise though as she noticed that Shingo was performing _liplock_ with no other person than Aino Minako. 'Oh... I just can't resist!' Walking over to her brother, she announced, "Your girlfriend is going to get jealous if she sees you kissing Minako." Shingo gave a start and jerked away from the blonde. Chibi-Usa and Momoko giggled before running over and hugging their uncle.

"**Girlfriend?**" the beribboned blonde screeched.

"Minako-chan, YOU are my girlfriend!" Shingo protested. "Usagi's just causing trouble." 'Baka Onee!' He gave her a black look. "Go away, Onee-chan."

"I thought you made a kawaii couple yesterday."

"So that's why you couldn't take me to the park, Shingo-KUN!" Minako hissed.

"Please, Minako-chan," Shingo pleaded, "I love you."

'Kami-sama! I didn't think it was that serious,' Usagi berated herself, 'Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.' Her guilt rose when she saw tears shimmering in Minako's eyes.

"You knew I was studying. You even met her yesterday," Shingo tried to explain, "Remember I came around and introduced her to you?" He shot Usagi a nasty glare. Minako fumed. "Come on, Minako-chan. You wanna go to the movies tonight, ne?"

"Can we come?" both children asked.

"Sure, you can go," Minako answered sweetly, "**Because I'M NOT GOING!**"

"Minako-chan..." Shingo wailed as his girlfriend stalked out of the Crown Fruit Parlor.

'Kami-sama, Shingo's gonna kill me!' Usagi thought, 'And here I was worried that he didn't have a girlfriend.' By the looks of it, he didn't at the moment. 'Baka Odango Atama!' Well, she'd give Minako a call when she got home. "Come on, girls. Let's get you those drinks, then we can go home."

They had gotten some juice and were sitting at the table when Shingo, who had to no avail ran out after Minako, came stalking towards them. "**Usagi! How could you do that?**"

"I-I'm sorry, Shingo," Usagi apologize and blushed while looking at the table, "I didn't mean to cause trouble. Gomen nasai." She peeked up at her brother who was standing with arms crossed. "I'll give Minako a call later on. I promise."

"You know how I feel about Minako," Shingo stated coolly, "You were teasing me yesterday about it." His lips thinned in annoyance.

"I am very sorry. Gomen nasai," Usagi said softly and bowed her head, "I will call Minako." The twins watched this interchange silently. They could sense that saying something imprudent could cause trouble so they decided to stay quiet and see what would happen.

"Usagi, you know I wanna marry Minako someday." Shingo regarded his big sister and continued, "You know she looks up to you."

'Minako?' Usagi thought, 'I always looked up to her.' At least when it came to fighting as a Sailor Senshi. Her older self took over at this point and explained, "I know I caused a lot of trouble and I'm sorry. Please let me talk to Minako before you talk to her. Maybe I can at least get her to listen to you."

"Oh... okay," Shingo sighed. Not that he relished the idea of his sister talking to his girlfriend at that moment, but Minako did look up as a big sister and mentor. So maybe, just maybe, Minako would listen to her more than she'd listen to him. "Onee-chan no baka," he mumbled out when Usagi gave him a quick hug.

# # # # #

Usagi was being indecisive. She wasn't sure whether or not to prepare supper for a variety of reasons. None of which were foremost in her mind at the moment. She had tried calling Minako but she wasn't home so she had left a message. What was even more distressing was that Minako wasn't answering her communicator.

Hearing a strange noise, Usagi stopped in her pacing and listened. 'That better not be...' Turning towards the twin's bedroom, she walked with measured steps and called out, "Momo-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, what are you doing?"

"Playin'," came the voice of Chibi-Usa but the noise didn't continue.

"What are you playing?"

"Bunnies!" Momoko responded.

Coming into the doorway of the bedroom, Usagi saw both Momoko and Chibi-Usa happily bouncing on the couch. "Girls, you have five seconds to sit down on that couch."

"But Mommy..." Chibi-Usa began.

"One..."

"We're just havin' fun," Momoko whined.

"Two..."

"You be a bunny too, Mommy."

"Three..."

"Yeah, Mommy, you be a bunny."

"**Four...**"

Just as Usagi started to say five, both girls plopped down onto the couch giggling the entire time. The couch groaned under the mistreatment. Usagi crossed her arms and carefully made her way across the room. Stopping, she picked up an elementary school uniform and asked, "Whose is this?" Both girls raised a hand. "Why didn't you put it away?"

"'Cause you do, Mommy," Momoko replied.

That's right, she did. Deciding to leave the school uniform for the moment, she crossed the rest of the way to stand in front of her children. "Girls, didn't Mommy tell you not to jump on the bed?"

"But we were jumpin' on the couch," Chibi-Usa countered boldly.

"Didn't Mommy say not to jump on furniture?" Two little heads nodded. "So why were you jumping on the couch?"

"Mommy, the couch not furry-ure," Momoko squeaked, "It's a couch."

'Oh Kami-sama!' Usagi thought, 'I must have explained...' Her thought was broken off as the phone rang. "You stay right there, and don't jump on the couch." Turning, she left the room and crossed over to the phone. "Moshi moshi, Chiba residence."

"Hello, Chiba-san, did somebody call looking for me?" Minako's voice said stiffly.

'Oh Minako, you sound so sad.' "I did, Minako-chan. I wanted to talk to you about Shi..." She was cut off as the phone on the other end was slammed down. 'Maybe now just isn't a good time.' She tried the Aino home again but got the same response. 'I'll try later tonight.' She was just about to go back to her children when the apartment door opened.

It was Mamoru and he looked radiant. In his arms were flowers and a couple of stuffed animals. Giving a squeal of delight, she rushed forward and hugged him. "Oh Mamo-chan, you got the promotion!"

"And I couldn't have done it without you, Usako," Mamoru declared. He handed his wife the flowers. "These are for you, beauty for beauty." The young woman blushed lightly while looking down at the bouquet of red roses. "Where are my girls?"

"In their room," Usagi replied. She turned to call their children and found the girls had come out to see what all the commotion was about. 'I can't scold them. Not now.' "Your daddy has a surprise."

"Nani?" the twins asked.

"I got a big raise, so look what I bought you," Mamoru announced and held out the stuffed animals. The girls ran up and took the toys while thanking him. They then giggled while Mamoru lifted both of them up and hugged them.

"Were we good?" Momoko asked.

"Hai," Mamoru answered, "You and Chibi-Usa and Mommy helped me get that raise." Without their support, he wouldn't have even tried.

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi gushed and sniffled a little. She stepped forward and hugged her family. Blinking rapidly, she stepped back and wiped at her eyes.

"Mommy, why are ya cryin'?" Momoko wondered.

"Yeah?" Chibi-Usa agreed then added, "I not jump on the furry-ure, promise."

Usagi giggled and gave her daughter a light tap on the head. "I'm just very proud. I'm very happy." She wiped at her eyes again. "Here you bring presents and I don't even have supper ready."

"And I said we would go out," Mamoru replied and added, "Girls, go get into some pretty dresses because I'm taking your mommy and you out for supper."

"YEAH!" the twins cheered.

"I agree," Usagi said, "YEAH!" and wrapping her arms around both children and husband, she hugged them again.

# # # # #

Usagi, in a state of warm fuzziness, settled herself by the phone and dialed Minako's number. 'Strange that it hasn't changed,' Usagi thought.

"Moshi moshi, Aino residence."

"Minako-chan?"

"Chiba-SAN?"

"Minako-chan, please don't hang up. I want to apologize for my behavior today. I was out of line." Usagi held her breath for a moment but this time, Minako didn't hang the phone up. "Minako-chan... I am very sorry. Gomen. I was just teasing Shingo."

There was a little sniffle before Minako answered, "Usa... Usagi, I thought you'd understand. I... I feel so special when I'm with him. I think I feel what you and Mamoru felt when you were young."

"You were a little jealous of him, ne?"

"Yeah..." the teen confessed softly, "I couldn't understand it really back then. But I thought you were so pretty... And then you and him got married."

A sudden thought flashed through Usagi's mind and she felt a shiver run up her spine. 'No way... Well, I'm not going to say anything yet. I've already put my foot in my mouth once today.' "Minako, I can tell both of you care about each other. Shingo was very upset with me."

"But at least you let me know about HER."

"Now Mina..." Usagi began, "I was just teasing Shingo." She giggled as Minako made a disgruntled noise. "I know that my otouto loves you very much."

"You sure Shingo loves me?" the fifteen year old asked. Usagi could almost hear her pouting. "I mean she's nice looking, ne?"

"Minako-chan," Usagi said with a grin, "I know this girl. She already has a boyfriend and my otouto wouldn't want to mess with him. Now come on, at least talk to Shingo or he'll be mad at me forever."

"But you deserve it for teasing my Shingo like that," her friend admonished. She'd have to do something special to make it up to him. The teen made a sour note as Usagi giggled. "Oh all right, Usagi-chan, he is sorta dreamy." Minako sighed.

Usagi was about to respond when Chibi-Usa came padding out of her bedroom in her pajamas and walked over to the phone. "Mommy, is Minako gonna read us a story?"

"I don't know, Chibi-Usa-chan, why don't you ask her," Usagi suggested and handed the phone to her daughter.

"Konbanwa Minako-chan!" Chibi-Usa called into the phone, "You gonna read us a story?"

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I can't tonight."

"Aw... but I like your stories." She turned and called out, "Momo-chan, you like Minako's stories, ne?"

"Hai!" Momoko answered and came quickly out of the bedroom. She took the phone from her sister and greeted Minako. "Read us a story. Please?"

"I said I couldn't, sweetie," Minako said again.

Usagi, seeing that this could go on all night, instructed, "Please give me the phone." After a moment, Momoko handed her mother the phone. "Arigato, Momo-chan," she told her daughter, "I'll talk to you later on, ne Minako-chan?"

"Hai, ja!" Minako chirped and then there was a click of the phone hanging up.

"Come on, Musume," Mamoru commanded, "It's time for good little girls to be in bed."

"Are you sure they're good?" Usagi asked with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"We're good, Mommy," the twins sang.

"Then what are you doing up?" The girls looked at each other, their mother, and then at each other again before scrambling for their room. Usagi smiled and pushing herself up, she walked into their bedroom. "Now do you want me to read you a story?" Both girls nodded.

# # # # #

A little while later, both girls were sound asleep. Usagi carefully pushed herself off of the bed and turned the light off. Pausing for a moment in the doorway, she looked at her little girls and smiled. Coming into the living room, she smiled at Mamoru who was sitting on the couch. Walking over, she bent down and gave him a long, deep kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Mamo-chan." Her heart sped up a little as Mamoru kissed her back. Sitting down beside her husband, she snuggled close and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have found you, Usako," Mamoru declared. "To think we met over a black eye back in junior high." Usagi sat upright and gave him a shocked look. Grinning impishly, he amended, "Not your fault you were such a klutz then." He gasped as his wife poked him none-too-gently in the ribs. Usagi didn't resist when he drew her into a hug. "I love you, Usako."

"And I love you, Mamo-chan," Usagi mumbled while kissing him again. 'This is right.' What she said next made Usagi blush. "Come to bed. We have to work tomorrow." Mamoru smiled gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing. She took his offered hand and allowed herself to be led into the bedroom. As the door closed and Mamoru looked tenderly at her, she could feel the heat rising to her face.

"You are so beautiful," he remarked softly.

"And you are my handsome prince," she replied. Moreover, as the light was extinguished, she felt his hands gently caressing her. She was both unsure and expectant. What would it be like? Did she want it? The older part, the more mature one did. A tiny thrill ran through her as he slowly undid her nightgown.

'I'm only fifteen!' Usagi's mind wailed at one point but then she relaxed, 'Mamoru would never hurt me.' She then allowed herself to let go and let nature control her reactions. What followed was both gentle and reassuring as Mamoru followed her lead, and what a lead!

# # # # #

Later that evening as she lay with her head on his chest, she felt warm and content. 'Oh Mamo-chan... that was so wonderful.' A memory of that fateful night flitted through her mind and she blushed. 'I love you.' It had been like her dreams. 'No, BETTER than my dreams.'

Sighing a little, she snuggled a little closer. 'I would like to talk to you, Mamoru, about what is happening but that would hurt too many people.' She wouldn't hurt the children that made her so happy, even when they strayed. She would not want to see the man she cared for so deeply for, who depended on her, hurt. 'Mamoru depends on me.' And she felt a little pride in knowing, with absolute certainty, that she could provide that support.

# # # # #

**Chapter 4 - The Present**

"**O**hayo Usako," Chiba Mamoru called softly.

"Hmmm..."

"Usagi," he said louder while shaking his wife.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly up at her husband. "Did I miss the alarm?" she asked while sitting up and stretching.

"Hai," Mamoru answered and moving in, wrapped his arms around his beloved while his lips moved to hers. She lowered her own arms and draped them about his neck while kissing him back. "Last night was wonderful," he murmured.

"You were wonderful, Mamo-chan." She felt her cheeks redden as she thought of what had happened last night before sleep. 'Oh Kami-sama,' she wondered, 'What am I going to do when I have to leave?' IF she ever left. Usagi decided that it was too early in the morning to begin that debate so she set it aside. Rather, she gave her husband another kiss before sliding from the bed.

"Go ahead and get dressed, Usako," Mamoru recommended. "I've already got the girls up and fed."

"It's that late?" the blonde exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan. Gomen." She didn't miss the puzzled look that came across his face before shaking his head. 'What did I say?' She should have been up getting her family breakfast. Looking at the clock again, she giggled.

'It's just that he got the girls up early.'

"I am perfectly capable of making cold cereal," Mamoru intoned. Pointing to what looked like a uniform lying on the bed, he continued, "Now get dressed for work or you'll be late."

"You go to work or you'll be late," Usagi retorted. He grinned at her, gave her a quick kiss, and left the room. Sighing, Usagi left the room and entered the bathroom to wash and prepare for the day.

# # # # #

'Why can't it be pink?' Usagi whined internally as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her uniform consisted of a dark green knee-length skirt, white blouse, and dark green blazer with a company logo stitched in red and gold on the left breast pocket. Giving her long golden hair one more quick brush and checking her teeth to make sure she didn't have anything stuck between them, Chiba Usagi left her bedroom. Walking over to her children, she bent down and gave them a kiss and a hug each. "Now you both be good for Makoto and have a good day at school."

"Hai!" the twins answered and gave their mother a hug and a kiss in return.

"Ja Onee-chan," Makoto called.

"Ja, Mako-chan, have fun at school," Usagi replied and headed out of the apartment. Turning, she walked down the hallway and passing by the elevator, walked down the stairs to the ground floor and out into a slightly overcast morning.

A chilly wind blew from the northeast while a set of heavy clouds hung low over the ocean. 'I just hope I don't get myself fired.' That was a distinct possibility considering that she had no real idea what she did for a living; or at least, the older portion that had helped her so far didn't supply an immediate answer, which was disconcerting in some ways.

'Should I go back?' The blonde sighed before thinking, 'Can I even get back?' She had dismissed the idea of telling someone of her problem because it had the potential to undermine anything that this Usagi had ever gained. 'I wish I could talk to Pluto.' Then again, Sailor Pluto gave few answers about the future. Her main concern was that neither Chibi-Usa nor Momoko be put in danger.

She was also feeling apprehensive about meeting the other girls in a true Sailor Senshi meeting. 'I really blew it with Minako.' She'd have to remember to pull the perky blonde aside tonight, have a little talk with her, and make sure that things were smoothed over between her and Shingo. 'And I know I've got Ami wondering about me.' She hadn't seen the diminutive Senshi since her arrival but she was sure the Senshi of Mercury was trying to puzzle out her odd behavior.

'I'm going to have to be careful around the girls tonight.' Or at least until she got the feel of the meeting. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up and found herself standing in front of a building. 'This must be the place,' she concluded and went inside through the elegant glass doors.

# # # # #

The small restaurant bustled with a lunchtime crowd of downtown Tokyo office workers. One of those workers was Chiba Usagi. She sipped at her tea before taking another bite of her lunch. 'The girls would never believe how little I eat.' She was having a hard enough time believing it herself. An image of her practically inhaling lunch as she usually did as a teen came to her mind causing her to giggle.

"Nani? What is it, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked up at the familiar voice and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight before her. "Naru-chan!" she declared but made no other move. 'I thought Naru would be younger than me.' Apparently that wasn't the case because standing before her was a very adult looking Naru. 'And expecting,' Usagi observed as she noticed the distinctive bulge in her friend's tummy.

"Can I sit down?"

"Hai!" Usagi replied, "How are you?"

Gurio Naru slowly settled herself into a chair opposite her long time friend and smiled. "All right. Umino's driving me up the wall. He's more wound up about me being pregnant than I am." Usagi giggled. "I guess I can't blame him. Being parents will be a new experience for us." She gave Usagi a small smile and asked, "So, Usagi-chan, what were you thinking about? You had this strange look on your face."

"Oh, just remembering when I was younger and how I used to inhale any food that was near me." Now it was the redhead's turn to laugh. 'Oh Naru-chan, I can't get over how you've changed. I'm glad you're still with Umino though.' They lapsed into small talk while Naru placed her order and the lunch hour proceeded.

"Oh, Naru-chan, I have to go," Usagi apologized when she looked at her watch, "Gomen."

"That's okay, Usagi-chan," Naru replied while waving her hand dismissively, "I'll give you a call tonight. Ja!"

"Ja," Usagi chirped and went to pay her bill. As she walked back to her company, Usagi smiled brightly. 'I never thought of working in reception.' It wasn't the most glamorous of occupations but she did feel a certain amount of pride in her position. 'And I know we need the money even with Mamo-chan's promotion.' They were going to have to move to a bigger apartment sooner or later, not right away of course but the girls were growing up.

She was also glad that some things hadn't changed. 'I'm so happy for Naru.'

# # # # #

"Kami-sama... I hope the girls aren't too hungry," Usagi remarked to herself as she walked down the corridor towards her apartment. 'I'm so lucky to have Makoto to baby-sit the twins after school while I work, not to mention watching them in the morning.' It wasn't that she didn't trust Luna; she trusted the Lunar Cat with her life. It's just that Luna didn't have any arms or legs. 'Well, there was that one time I made her human,' the blonde absently thought. 'She was so beautiful.'

Opening the door to her apartment, she called out, "I'm home!"

"**MOMMY!**" came the resounding response as two very energetic six year olds came racing towards her.

"And how are my musume?" Usagi asked while scooping up the giggling girls.

"We're hungry," they whined out.

"Gosh, I said supper will be just another few minutes," Makoto replied from the doorway of the kitchen. Her tone conveyed mild exasperation.

"You aren't cooking, ne Mako-chan?" Usagi asked while letting her children down. The twins immediately hugged one leg each effectively stopping their mother from walking.

Makoto wagged a finger at her and remarked, "Onee-chan, I like cooking and since you insist on paying me to watch the twins, then I insist on cooking when I feel like it."

"Chibi-Usa-chan, Momo-chan, Mommy needs to go to the bathroom. Can you let go please?" They just hugged her legs tighter. "Why don't you go play for a little bit before supper?"

"Read us a story?" Chibi-Usa requested.

"When I come out, how about that?" The twins held a silent conversation before nodding and letting go of Usagi's legs. They giggled as their mother ran across the living room and into the bathroom before closing the door behind her.

"You did that on purpose, ne?"

"HAI!" both chorused before grinning.

# # # # #

Usagi hummed softly as she brushed out Momoko's long soft brown hair. She tried to ignore the wet spots on her blouse from where the bath water still hadn't dried. Shortly after supper, Mamoru had suggested that they give the girls their bath and dress them for bed. Naturally enough, both children protested this until they saw that if they put up too much of a fuss, they would be put to bed and miss the Sailor Senshi meeting, and more importantly, the snacks that were going to be there.

"Ne, Onee-chan," Makoto began as she brushed out Chibi-Usa's luxurious strawberry-blond hair, "Think Mamoru-san would come home with me?"

"I guess. Why?" Usagi questioned while turning to regard her little sister.

"Well, he washes the dishes pretty good. I was thinking maybe he could wash the dishes I have to do too." She giggled then and Usagi followed suit.

"I heard that!" Mamoru called from the kitchen. This just caused the girls to giggle more.

"What's funny, Oba-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I wanted your daddy to come home with me."

"Can't," Momoko state matter-of-factly.

"Nani? Why not?"

"Daddy has to read us a story. It's his turn."

"Mako-chan, Mamo-chan and I take turns reading the girls stories. It's his turn tonight," Usagi explained. Starting to put up rabbit-ear odangos and pigtails in Momoko's hair, she thought, 'This seems so weird. I'm still not used to Momoko having hair this long.' "Maybe Minako will read you a story instead."

"YEAH!" Chibi-Usa declared, "She's funny."

"Is Minako funny?" Makoto asked while giving her niece a hug.

"Hai," Momoko answered, "She makes these funny sounds 'n' stuff."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," Usagi muttered out. Sure enough, the other blond Sailor Senshi bounded into the room with all the energy and perkiness that Aino Minako typically represented. The bouncy teen was wearing an orange dress with yellow accents. Her bow was bright yellow this time and seemed overly large. "Konbanwa, Minako-chan."

"Konbanwa, Usagi-san," Minako almost sang, "Hi Mako-chan!" She bent down and gave Momoko and then Chibi-Usa a hug. "Hi you two."

"Konbanwa Minako-oneechan!" the twins greeted. Minako reached out and lifted Chibi-Usa up into the air. The little girl squealed in surprise and looked even more puzzled when the blonde plunked her back down onto Makoto's lap. Momoko's reaction was about the same when Minako did the same thing to her.

"Huh, and I thought I was hearing a stereo."

"We not stereo," Chibi-Usa remarked, "That's a stereo." She pointed to the entertainment system that sat in the corner of the room.

"You seem in a good mood, Minako-chan," Usagi decided.

"Hai. I am," Minako gushed as she plopped herself down between Usagi and Makoto. "Shingo took me out for supper and it was..." She trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So, things are okay between you two, ne?"

"Sugoi!" Minako answered. She gave Usagi a wink and then held out her arms toward Chibi-Usa and Momoko. "Don't I get a hug?" The little girls obliged her, crawled onto her lap, and hugged her. "Now what do you want to do while we wait for the others?"

"Read a story," Momoko prodded. "You said if you come over next time that you'd read story to us."

"Well, I did, ne?" Both children nodded. "All right, what..."

"Hold it," Usagi interrupted, "We still have to do the girls' hair."

"I'll do it, Usagi-san," Minako volunteered, "Come on, girls. Let's go find a storybook." Giggling, all three got up and headed for the twin's room.

Once they were gone, Makoto leaned over to Usagi and commented softly, "Onee-chan, sometimes I wonder who's the bigger kid."

"No kidding," Usagi replied then giggled, "But then again, I don't think we'd want Minako any other way. I wonder where Artemis is?"

# # # # #

Artemis arrived a short time later with Luna closely behind him. "We were doing some last minute scouting of the strange circus tent, Usagi-san," the white cat answered to Usagi's query.

"Not much new information I'm afraid," Luna admitted to Usagi, "Hopefully, Ami has completed her analysis of the data we gathered before. How were the twins this afternoon, Mako-chan?"

"No problem," the teen answered, "Although, Onee-chan, you're gonna have to talk to Momoko about jumping on the furniture."

"Hai, I will," Usagi said with a frown, "I wish I could figure out a way to stop them from doing that." She looked at Luna and saw the restraint in the feline's face. "Nani?"

"I've told you to get rid of that bed and just let them have a couple of futons," Luna lectured, "That would solve it I would think." Mamoru snorted upon hearing this as he came into the living room.

"Yeah, then they'd just want to jump on OUR bed," he piped in, "Makoto, do you want tea or something else?"

"Tea, please."

"Minako-san, do you want tea?"

"No, Mamoru-san, got any pop?" the blonde chirped as she came out of the twin's room.

"Hai! Girls, do you want some juice?" he asked his children.

"I want pop!" Chibi-Usa boldly declared. "Please Mommy?" she quickly added.

"Me too. I like pop!" Momoko added.

"No, no, you can have milk, juice, or water." 'I don't need them bouncing off the walls so near their bedtime.'

"Aw..." Chibi-Usa began and then halted as the girls huddled together. After a few moments, she decided, "Juice please."

"You too, Momo-chan?"

"Hai!" Momoko chirped. Her father nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"That should be Ami," the black cat said as they heard a knock at the door. As it turned out, it was Ami and Rei as well.

"Hi guys," Usagi greeted, "Well, I guess that's everybody." 'It'll be funny having Mamoru sit in on a Senshi meeting.' Although it was going to be weird having Momoko sit in on one as well.

"No, we're still missing someone," Luna disagreed. This just puzzled Usagi.

'Oh well, I knew things would be different.' But who was missing from the group? 'Can't be Naru.'

# # # # #

"Is something wrong, Usagi-san?" Rei asked.

"No," Usagi replied and gave her friend a smile. 'It's just I wouldn't have thought you'd let Chibi-Usa sit on your lap.' A minor fuss had ensued when both Momoko and Chibi-Usa had wanted to sit on Makoto's lap. The problem was quickly resolved when Rei lifted Chibi-Usa up and Minako did likewise with Momoko. "Arigato," she said to Mamoru as he handed her a cup of tea before sitting down beside her. As he wrapped his arm around his wife, Usagi snuggled a little closer and sipped her tea.

'Kami-sama, I don't know if we can fit another person into this room.' Mina and Rei were sitting on the floor. Ami had taken one chair while Makoto had taken the other, leaving the small couch for Mamoru and Usagi. The Lunar Cats sat on the coffee table.

Conversation halted for a moment as a knock came at the door. "I'll get it, Onee-chan," Makoto offered and getting up, picked her way across the floor to the door. Given Makoto's height, Usagi wasn't able to see past the teen. She was just taking a sip of tea when Makoto returned with the latest arrival.

At first, Usagi didn't recognize the eight year old, and then she did a double-take and nearly choked. Tea shot out of her mouth and hit Artemis in the back of the head. The white cat gave a screech of surprise and promptly fell off the table. This, of course, set the twins into a fit of giggling and Minako quickly followed suit.

"Oh, are you all right, Artemis?" Tomoe Hotaru asked.

# # # # #

'We're fighting Lemures,' Usagi thought as she listened to Mizuno Ami give her analysis of the data she had collected. 'Well at least I know what enemy we're fighting.' She should have known when Luna had mentioned _the strange circus tent_.

"Ami-chan," Usagi asked, "What is the final result?"

Ami flushed a bit and explained, "Gomen, the readings are just so fascinating though. The high..."

"Ami," Usagi interrupted.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-san," the diminutive teen apologized then explained, "The data still doesn't give us any idea of where they come from. We know they are looking for something... or someone - Pegasus. Nevertheless, we've been unable to determine who or what Pegasus is. We know that they are searching people's dreams but I do not sufficiently understand the magic involved."

"Maybe we should break here so that Usagi can put the girls to bed," Luna suggested. The gathered group turned to see that both young Chiba daughters were already sound asleep.

"We'll put them to bed, Usagi-san," Rei offered.

"Arigato," Usagi replied and smiled up at her friend.

"Kami-sama!" Hotaru exclaimed, "Papa's gonna kill me. I forgot to phone him when I got here." Lunging for the phone, she quickly dialed a number.

'I still can't believe this is the same girl.' Hotaru was only an infant when she had last seen her. She watched the eight year old speak into the phone before blushing brightly.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Hotaru told Professor Tomoe, "I completely forgot about it... Hai, Usagi-oneesan saw me and spat out her tea and it hit poor Artemis in the head." The child giggled. "It was kinda funny."

"Gomen," Usagi apologized again to Artemis who was giving her a dirty look, "It went down the wrong way."

"No harm done, Usagi-san," Artemis said.

"I'm sorry to cut you off, Ami-chan," Usagi apologized, "But I saw Minako and Rei getting these glazed looks."

"So was Mamoru-san."

"I was not," Mamoru protested.

Usagi giggled and hugged her husband around the neck. "Don't worry, Mamo-chan, I'll explain it later."

"I bet you will," Mamoru commented and kissed her. Usagi blushed and then giggled when she saw the face that Hotaru was making.

"Chiba-san?" Hotaru asked, "Papa wants to know if you'll please drive me home after the meeting."

"Hai," Mamoru replied.

# # # # #

Usagi sat on the couch after work the next day and tried not to move. She had her eyes closed and her feet up on the coffee table. It had been a thoroughly horrible day. They had all slept in. Her umbrella had been useless against the downpour that was still going on. Most of the public had been downright rude and cranky. To top it all off, she had come home to find out that the couch in the girls' room had finally collapsed under the twin's constant bouncing on it.

"Mommy?"

Usagi slowly opened one eye to regard her daughter, "Na-ni?" Momoko held out a very crushed and thoroughly dead dandelion. Usagi smiled but choked back the giggle that wanted to come out. "Is this for me, Momo-chan?"

"Hai."

"Arigato," Usagi said, "Now go back to your room." Momoko sniffled a little but complied and headed back to her bedroom. 'What am I going to do?' Really, there wasn't anything she could do until Mamoru got home. Instead, she reviewed what had happened the night before. 'Rei's really different.' Not only was Rei a lot more even-tempered but also she deferred to Usagi a lot more. 'I thought she was going to burst into tears when we got arguing.' The Shinto priestess had made some off-handed comment and the teen part of Usagi had reacted. Things had almost gotten out of hand. 'And Minako seems... more stable.' Certainly not calmer but there was a change in the blond teen's personality. 'And Hotaru...' She had been the biggest surprise of all.

The beeping of her communicator drew Usagi from her thoughts. Flipping the face open, she blinked in surprise when she saw Sailor Saturn looking at her. "Usagi-san," Sailor Saturn declared, "The Dead Moon Circus is attacking again!"

"Where?" Usagi questioned, her pulse quickening. 'Are the girls Sailor Senshi?' When Saturn told her, she said, "I'll be right there." Flipping the communicator off, she instructed, "Girls! Come out here please!" As she waited for her daughters, Usagi stood and got her broach.

"Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"There's a Lemure attack. Transform," Usagi commanded.

"Hai!" both little girls answered and produced broaches. Usagi blinked at this development but decided now was not the time to puzzle it out. Together the family shouted, "MOON CRISIS, MAKE-UP!"

In a flash of magical light, three Sailor Senshi materialized. Super Sailor Moon took a moment to regard Momoko. Her daughter was dressed in a similar outfit to her sister but instead of the pink and white motif, it was lavender and white. 'At least, it isn't an ugly color,' she thought. "Come on, girls." Both children eagerly followed their mother out of the apartment and towards the battle.

# # # # #

When the three Senshi arrived at the scene of battle, Super Sailor Moon felt her jaw drop open in surprise at the sight before her. She wasn't sure what astonished her more though: the fact that Sailor Saturn was fighting the Lemure or that the eight year old was still wielding her Silence Glaive. After recovering from her initial shock, she quickly surveyed the landscape.

The Lemure was humanoid with a crocodile head. It was dressed in some outlandish type of clothing and wielding two very sharp looking swords. Off to one side was an annoyed looking VesVes.

Waiting for the right moment, Sailor Moon, with her children following, made a dramatic entrance. "FOR RUINING FAMILY TIME AND INNOCENT PLAY, I AM THE PRETTY SAILOR-SUITED SOLDIER SAILOR MOON..."

"AND WE'RE CHIBI-MOON..." the twins declared.

"AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON..."

"**WE WILL PUNISH YOU!**"

"Eat the mirror!" VesVes commanded her Lemure, "And then finish off those Sailor Senshi!"

"Hai VessVess-ssama," the Lemure hissed. Leaping with great agility backwards, it swallowed the victim's mirror. "Now... you die!" It smiled menacingly. The creature was about to lunge for the new interlopers when two new voices cried out, halting its progress.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
At the same time, Saturn attacked with, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Under the combined attacks, the Lemure was blown backwards and into a wall. "Okay, Chibi-Moon, call Pegasus!" Sailor Moon directed, not knowing which daughter could do it.

"Nani?" the pink suited Chibi-Moon asked.

"Who that?" the lavender suited Chibi-Moon added.

"Then who rings the Charion Bell?" Both little girls pointed to Sailor Saturn who was already kneeling. 'NO WAY!' Her shock deepened as she watched the Sailor Senshi of Silence rise to her feet and ring the Charion Bell while calling out a very familiar "_Twinkle Yell_". Super Sailor Moon stood staring in disbelief at the scene before her when someone tugged on her fuku.

"Mommy, hurry up. I gotta go pee!"

"Oh..." Quickly Super Sailor Moon drew out her scepter and launched her attack. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

The Lemure shrieked, "Stage Out!"

"**DUSTED!**" both little Senshi chorused.

# # # # #

**Chapter 5 - The Future**

**H**aving three mythical Sailor Senshi appear in your establishment was unheard of. Therefore, the hostess who greeted them in the trendy restaurant was suitably surprised, as were many of the patrons.

"Nani?" the hostess asked.

"I said may I borrow your washroom?" Sailor Moon inquired while casting an anxious eye towards her jiggling daughters.

"Are you going to eat anything, Miss?" the hostess asked.

Sailor Moon was becoming exasperated. "Where do you think we'd carry money in these fuku?"

"Gomen but..."

"Mommy!"

"Fine. Come on, Musume. I'm sure this place doesn't need our business."

"Wait!" the hostess cried. You just didn't know whom these mythical Sailor Senshi knew. If they lost patrons because she turned away the Sailor Senshi, she'd likely be fired. "It's down the hall and to your left."

"Thanks!" Sailor Moon chirped and quickly guided her young daughters down the hall.

# # # # #

Later that evening, Chiba Usagi walked into the living room carrying a cup of tea and two cookies. Sitting down on the couch, she glanced at her daughters' bedroom. The door was shut and except for the occasionally raised voice, there was nothing to be heard. When Mamoru finally came out of the girls' room after shutting off the lights, she asked, "You didn't read them a story I hope."

"No," Mamoru replied, "They had me on the ropes though. Both of them were in tears because I wouldn't read them a story." He regarded Usagi. "What's wrong with a story anyway? It was just up to the good part."

"Well, you could read me a story, Mamo-chan," Usagi countered and then giggled. "Cookie?"

"Hai," Mamoru said and after taking the proffered cookie, snaked his arm around his wife. "Didn't you ever jump on your bed, Usako?"

"Yeah..."

"And how did your mother get you to stop?"

"She told me if I kept jumping on it, I'd break it."

"And that worked?" Mamoru questioned. "We've told that to the girls and it didn't stop them."

"Well... I did stop jumping on mine but I just started jumping on Shingo's."

"Oh that's cruel. No wonder he celebrated when you mov..." Mamoru grunted as his wife poked him none-too-gently in the ribs. "I guess we could get them a couple of futons. But that just means they'd try it on ours or jump on this couch."

"Well, we could ban them from sweets anytime they jump on the furniture. That was what finally got me to stop. Worked wonders for Shingo too and he isn't even as much of a sweet-tooth as I am," Usagi suggested. "Mamo-chan, I don't think they set out to destroy it and they were upset about it."

"We'll have to get Makoto and Minako to agree. You know how they are. You can talk to Minako on this, Usako, because I know she'd try to sneak the girls some sweets."

"Don't think Makoto wouldn't try it. She's a big softy when it comes to the twins." She sighed a little and closed her eyes. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna take a bath." Placing her cup on the coffee table, Usagi pushed herself up and stretched. She grinned down at Mamoru before making her way across the room and into the bedroom where she undressed and pulled on a bathrobe.

# # # # #

As soothing warmth penetrated into her body, Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed. 'Can I get back?' She wasn't sure. 'I guess I could use the Ginzuishou.' Although she wasn't sure what would happen to her then, or even if it would work. But even if she could go back, should she? That was the question she was truly struggling with.

'I'm definitely more responsible. And I can do things I typically can't.' "_More mature_" she felt her older self supply. She felt stronger as Sailor Moon, more confident as well. 'It's nice being a mom even if it is a pain at times.' A smile graced her lips as she thought, 'I have much more respect for my mom now. I must have given her a lot of headaches.' Deep in her heart, she knew how much her mother loved her.

'And this isn't my Mamoru. He's not as confident but... I can talk to him better.' She certainly wasn't as smart as Mamoru now but it seemed like they were more deeply connected somehow. 'But why? Could I take that with me?' She didn't know. 'I like my old Mamoru though. He's so confident and assured of himself. Everything that I love about this Mamoru, my Mamoru has. It's really me that's different.'

Hearing a gentle tap at the door, Usagi sat up and looked towards the door. "Hai?"

"Mommy, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"It isn't locked, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi replied. Chibi-Usa came in and closed the door. Closing her eyes, Usagi sank back into the warm water and pretended she was alone. After a little bit, Usagi heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink.

"'Night Mommy."

"Konbanwa, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi replied. She heard the bathroom door open and then close again. 'Chibi-Usa seems a lot happier. And she respects me more. Well, at least, she listens a lot more.' Usagi had to admit that except for a few things, she could likely learn to live with life here; life was very good.

Deciding that if she didn't get out soon she'd turn into a prune, Usagi pushed herself up and began drying off. 'Time for bed.' But a peel of thunder predicted it would likely be a long and sleepless night.

# # # # #

"I haven't seen you reading one of those in a long time," Luna remarked as she hopped onto the bed and padded her way towards her charge. "What manga is it?"

Usagi looked up from the manga, grinned, and tilted the cover so Luna could see. "Aren't you a little old for that, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to indulge myself," Usagi replied. 'I hadn't seen this issue yet.' "I was a teen once." 'Not all that long ago.' The Lunar Cat stretched and curled up in Usagi's lap. "Can I ask you something, Luna?"

"Certainly."

"Were you disappointed when I got pregnant so young?"

Luna was silent for a long time then she answered, "A little but I was scared." She smiled weakly at her longtime friend. "Why ask me now?"

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment and mused, "No reason really, Luna. I was just thinking what it would be like to grow up with my daughters. If I was the same age as the others."

"Good thing you aren't, Usagi. All of you together would be quite a handful."

She gave her a sour look before giggling. 'Oh Luna, you're so different sometimes and then you remind me of my Luna.' Reaching out, she scratched the feline behind her right ear. "You're good to me, Luna. And a big help."

"What do you think you would've been like back then? I mean if you hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Well..." Usagi began. 'I wonder how much I should say?'

# # # # #

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish we never got married?"

Mamoru rolled from his back to his side and stared at wife. "Nani?"

"Well, did you ever think you could do more if you hadn't got married?" Usagi asked.

"You want to break up?" he sounded pained.

"No!" Usagi exclaimed and rolled to face her husband. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I was just thinking how lucky I am. I know you dreamed of studying in the United States." 'Both Mamorus talked about that.' She thought, before continuing, "I just wondered if you ever regretted not going?"

"I'd miss you and the girls too much, Usako," Mamoru retorted. "You're my family and I made vows to look after you." He kissed her then. "So you aren't breaking up with me, ne?"

"No, my love, for you are my prince and death couldn't separate us," Usagi stated and kissed her husband back. "I just wanna make sure you're happy." They stared at each other and started to embrace when thunder rumbled overhead. Moments later, the first streaks of lightning flashed across the sky and a fresh downpour of rain began. "This is a sign."

"Nani? Of what?" Mamoru asked.

At that moment, a screaming bundle burst into their bedroom, hopped onto the bed, and scrambled down its length. As expected, it was Chibi-Usa. "Where's Momoko?"

Chibi-Usa shrugged before asking, "Can I sleep in here, Mommy?" With the next peel of thunder, the question was answered as Chibi-Usa crawled between her parents.

"I'm going to get Momoko," Usagi told them. She slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe.

# # # # #

'Oh, poor Mamoru,' Usagi thought a short time later, 'Forced out of his own bed.' Usagi wasn't much better off. She was pinned between their two sleeping daughters. As she looked down at the sleeping Momoko, Usagi was reminded that Momoko already had parents. She couldn't even begin to believe that she was being fair by replacing the little girl's parents.

'And I missed all the growing up they've already done.' And she had always dreamed of the day she would marry Mamoru. 'Now I only have memories, and even those aren't really mine.' While the respect the other girls gave her was pleasant, she hadn't truly earned it. It had more to do with her age and her confidence than actual respect. 'My Rei is a lot closer. But what about Makoto?' That was a hard point. She was glad to see that her brown-haired friend had a family. Nevertheless, she wasn't sure she had the right to tamper with Makoto's life. 'I don't really know if she's unhappy.' And assuming she was unhappy in a life without the Tsukino's as a family would be unfair.

'But if I can't get back, then why am I worrying about this stuff?' Usagi sighed. It was because deep in her heart, she knew she wanted to go back to being fifteen. It was wonderful to have a family of her own and be the way she was now but that really wasn't her; at least deep within her heart, it wasn't her. More importantly, her happiness would never, could never, come at the expense of others, whether they be Momoko, Makoto, or even Chibi-Usa who was vastly more confident than the six year old that was snuggled beside her.

"I would go back," Usagi whispered, just to make sure she really believed it. And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

# # # # #

It was a beam of sunlight that woke Usagi up. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized that something was definitely amiss. Sitting up, she blinked trying to dispel the sight before her. When it didn't go away, she pinched herself and immediately regretted it. 'I'm back!'

Indeed, she was back in her own bedroom. The room she had in the Tsukino home with the rabbit-head and crescent moon covers and the odd stuffed bunny lying about. Not only was she back in her own bedroom but also she was back in her body. 'I must be fifteen.' She felt fifteen. Getting up, she turned around and gazed at herself.

"Nani?" a sleepy Luna asked from the foot of Usagi's bed, "You're up before the alarm? On a weekend? The world's coming to an end."

"Luna, I know this is going to sound weird but how old am I?"

Luna, who had closed her eyes opened them again and raised her head to stare at the blonde. "How old are you?" Usagi nodded. "You're fifteen. Why?"

"Um... I haven't told you if I was pregnant, ne?" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Luna leapt to her feet and stared sternly at her charge. "WAIT!" Usagi pleaded, "It isn't what you think!"

"Well then, Usagi, hurry up and explain!" Luna demanded.

"I'm not pregnant. I just had this really weird dream." Usagi then continued, "Besides, Luna, I'd tell you before I'd tell anybody else." The black cat seemed surprised by this statement. Stretching, Usagi sighed a little and walked back over to her bed. Flopping down, she folded her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments, her vision began to blur. Blinking, she realized she was crying. 'I'll miss it, but I wouldn't give this life up.'

"What's the matter, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"Oh... I'm just thinking about family." And reaching over, scratched behind one of Luna's ears.

# # # # #

Usagi hummed softly to herself as she finished dressing. 'Oh Kami-sama, that bath felt so good!' The furo in the Tsukino home was definitely larger than the small Western style tub she had dreamed in the small apartment. She had stretched right out. 'Luna thinks I'm sick because I'm up early!' Usagi thought with exasperation, 'Sure it's weird but it's been a weird weekend.' She gave her trademark odangos one last check. 'Time to check on the girls.'

Opening the door, she stepped out into the hallway and was about to turn towards the stairs that led up into the attic bedroom when she heard giggling. 'The girls must be up already,' Usagi decided, 'But I didn't hear them come downstairs.' She had been in taking a nice long bath though. 'But where...' Her thought was cut off as she heard giggling again. It was muffled but in the quietness of the house, still audible.

'Nani? What are they doing in Shingo's room?' Usagi began to worry. The girls really had no business in her brother's room. 'And if something happens, I'll get into trouble for it.' Maybe it had been that very intense dream she had but she felt uncomfortable. 'I wouldn't like my room invaded if I were gone for the weekend.' While she and Shingo squabbled, she did feel obligated to extend to him the same privacy that he did to her.

Walking down the hall to Shingo's bedroom door, she gripped the handle and paused for a moment. 'Now, Usagi, you aren't their mother.' Then she giggled softly to herself. 'Well at least not Momoko's.' She didn't want that intense dream to make her do something rash. 'It had to have been a dream, ne?' Maybe it had been that beef curry last night. Another burst of giggling brought her back to the present.

Opening the door, she stepped inside and stopped dead in her tracks. The three little girls inside the room gave her startled looks. Chibi-Usa's face flushed bright pink. Momoko was giving her a very apprehensive look. Neither reaction was seen by Usagi. She was staring too intently at the third little girl. The unexpected child was around eight years old and a near perfect copy of Makoto, except for her small stature and lack of a ponytail.

"Onee-chan?" little Makoto asked, "What's wrong?"

'You will NOT faint!' she told herself sternly. Tearing her eyes away from Makoto, she looked around the room. 'This has to be a joke. But where would they find a girl who looked like...' Gone were the piles of junk that littered her brother's room. Gone were his posters and video games. 'It can't be... It's too different.' It was semi-clean although a little crowded. In one corner was Makoto's bed. Its covers were of deep green. A stuffed toy horse sat staring wide-eyed at Usagi from the head of the bed.

A desk was tucked under the window, its surface holding a neat pile of schoolbooks and what looked like the remnants of a late night snack. A bookshelf with a few books and a couple of plants. 'Right along Makoto's style,' Usagi thought absently. In all appearances, it looked like a little girl's room. In fact, it looked like it was shared by two little girls. The floor was covered with discarded clothes, dolls, a few manga, and empty foodstuff packages.

"Onee-chan?"

Usagi gave a start and turned her gaze back to her pint-sized friend. 'It wasn't a dream, but then...' None of this made any sense.

"Ohayo Usagi-san," Momoko said and walking over, gave her a hug. Usagi bent down and returned the hug; she was startled though when the child drew a crescent moon on her forehead before kissing it.

"Ohayo, Momo-chan, why don't you go and get ready and then me and you will make breakfast."

"Hey!" Tsukino Makoto squawked, "I wanna help!"

"Well of course you can, Mako-chan. You're a great cook," the blonde replied and bending down, hugged the once tall girl. "Want me to put your hair up?" Makoto nodded and after grabbing up a few things, hurried off after Momoko who had already left. Usagi walked to where her daughter was looking at her and asked, "How's my favorite daughter today?"

"I'm your..." Chibi-Usa pressed her lips together for a moment then bowed her head and apologized, "Sorry for teasing you yesterday, Usagi-san. Gomen."

"Nani?"

"I mean about that '_Mommy_' thing," Chibi-Usa explained, "Momoko started after me and well..." The girl blushed a little. Her mother smiled, bent down, and gave her a hug.

"I would never want to replace Momoko's mother. She's a special lady." Usagi gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. 'And you're a special little girl.' "Now go get ready, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Hai!" Chibi-Usa chirped happily and after giving her mother another quick hug, she hurried from the room.

# # # # #

"Baka Odango Atama..." Chibi-Usa grumbled out.

"Don't be mean to Mommy," Momoko admonished then giggled.

"Yeah!" Makoto added in. They were sitting around the dining room table eating lunch.

"But I wanna go 'n' see my Mamo-chan!"

Usagi was about to retort but Momoko burst Chibi-Usa's bubble. "Usagi-san said that you couldn't. I want her to read us a story anyway." Makoto nodded her agreement since she had food in her mouth. Chibi-Usa glared at her friend who ignored it.

"But..."

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi began in a calm but authoritative tone of voice. "You didn't ask me if you could go over. Also you didn't ask Mamoru either." Chibi-Usa crossed her arms and pouted. "If you're going to sulk, you can go up to your room." Her annoyance crept up a notch as her daughter slid from her chair and stomped out of the room.

'Makoto and Chibi-Usa share a room together.' She did feel sorry for Shingo who was relegated to the attic bedroom. 'I wonder if he likes it up there though.' There was certainly a lot of privacy up there. Sighing a little, she took another bite of her sandwich. 'Everything is familiar but yet strange too.' As far as she could tell, everything was the same as it had been on Friday with the exception that Makoto was now eight years old instead of her normal fifteen. 'At least she's wearing that ponytail.' Usagi didn't know if she could stand to see Makoto with odangos and pigtails.

Makoto gave her older sister a large grin and giggled. "Think she'll come 'n' listen to the story, Onee-chan?"

"I think she might, Mako-chan," Usagi replied and gave her little sister a wink. At that moment, the phone rang. Getting up, she walked out into the hallway and picked it up.

# # # # #

The rain pattered softly against the windows of the Tsukino home. Dark clouds made the day gray and somewhat bleak. However, inside the house, it was warm and comfortable. Usagi sat on the couch with two little girls snuggled close beside her while she read from a book.

About mid-afternoon, Usagi caught a glimpse of strawberry-blond hair. "The end," she declared. Both little girls clapped as she shut the book. Raising her voice a little, she called out, "Chibi-Usa-chan, you come in here." Her daughter shuffled into the room wearing a sheepish expression. "Are you going to behave?"

"Hai," Chibi-Usa squeaked out.

"Minna, do you think she should be allowed to come and listen to another story?" Momoko and Makoto shared a look before nodding. Usagi smiled then. "There's soda pop in the fridge and I'll go make us some more popcorn." Getting up and stretching, she wandered into the kitchen. Chibi-Usa followed closely behind her.

"Gomen nasai," Chibi-Usa said softly, "You aren't going to tell Ikuko-mama, ne?"

Usagi patted the child reassuringly on the head. "Don't worry about it, Chibi-Usa-chan. It wasn't anything major and I'll handle it." Chibi-Usa grinned and left the kitchen. Soon, Usagi could hear the girls giggling. Smiling to herself, Usagi thought, 'I'm glad I came back.' Makoto might be eight and Chibi-Usa had to go through the Black Moon Family War but things seemed more realistic. 'And Minako's eleven! She was so kawaii.' The perky blond preteen had shown up shortly after lunch looking for Shingo. 'I'll have to be careful about teasing Shingo and Minako about them "_dating_".'

Thoughts of dating brought Mamoru to mind. 'Even Mamo-chan...' She giggled at the thought of her boyfriend. 'He nearly flipped out when I asked him how old he was.' Her mind started to drift as she thought dreamily about him. 'No, I'll think about him later.' He had invited her and the girls out to supper but she declined. 'This is just a girl's only afternoon.'

# # # # #

When she came into the room, she noticed that the children were sitting on the floor and looking expectantly at her. Putting the tray of snacks down, she sat down on the floor herself and looked questioningly at them.

"We couldn't decide who was gonna sit by you, Onee-chan," Makoto explained, "So we decided on a circle." Her companions nodded.

"Where's your book?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I thought of a special story," Usagi announced.

"Honto?" Momoko asked with interest, "What's it called?"

Usagi regarded each little girl's face for a long moment before saying, "_Just Wishful Thinking_."

The End

# # # # #

**Authors' Afterwords: **

Another story written. This one actually came out of a desire to write a story that had Momoko in it as one of the characters. I should note that I have used Momoko's hair coloring from the SMR and SMS seasons since it is a consistent dark brown. In the SuperS season, Momoko's hair varies wildly between a coloring akin to Ami's dark blue to an almost lavender color.

The ending was not the one that I had originally intended. It was overly complicated and didn't really do what I wanted to do. Moreover, after reviewing my outline, I saw that I was trying to stretch the story out over six chapters, which it really didn't need to be.

I'm also amazed that I stuck to my outline fairly closely when it came to chapters. Certainly, there were a few things that needed to be modified, e.g. Sailor Saturn's calling of Pegasus wasn't in the original. I actually wasn't sure if Usagi would stay or not until almost the end of the story.

One last thing, I've taken Momoko's last name from a "_Chibi-Usa Manga Diary_". Whether this is her actual name or not, I don't know but it's the only reference I've ever seen to Momoko's family name.

Many thanks to Will for various reasons including helping me with ideas and editing. I wrote it but he put the necessary polish on it. I also owe him a deep apology; for what, he already knows.

Douglas Helm  
June 15, 2000

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


End file.
